


L'Esprit du Chien

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [31]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 18ème siècle, Blackmail, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, La vie du Chien de garde, M/M, Murder, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Quotes Quotes Quotes, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: De 1698 à 1744, vignettes diverses et variées de la vie de Vance Phantomhive.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cave Canem [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pense à l'Angleterre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Les mots à la bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448766) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Avertissements : Agression sexuelle sur mineur et prostitution... Et puis meurtres, etc.
> 
> 1- Cet OS est construit de la même manière que « Quand le Chien était une femme » et « Petit Chien deviendra grand » C’est donc un ensemble de vignettes (une par an) entrecoupé de citations et autres espèces de mises en contexte d'époque (italique). Si une date est précisée, l'année correspond à celle de la vignette qui suit. Si elle ne l'est pas, c'est que la date de ce texte ne correspond pas à l'année où se déroule la vignette. Enfin, quelques-unes de ces citations sont des traductions maisons. Si erreur, il y a, elles sont de mon fait et je m'en excuse.  
> 2 - Comme d’habitude, un grand merci à google, wikisource, Wikipédia, au site http://rictornorton.co.uk/eighteen/index.html, etc mais aussi à Océ et LP pour nos échanges toujours si intéressants et notre trafic de livres (Merci Océ :p) et autres petits informations qui permettent de donner vie à tous ces OS.  
> 3 - D’autres notes, de contextes historiques surtout, vous attendent à la fin de l’OS. Peut-être aurais-je dû vous les mettre ici mais vu leur longueur… Pour le moment, je vais donc me contenter de vous rappeler rapidement le contexte historique de l’époque (on remercie Wikipédia).  
> En 1688, James II (catholique) est détrôné par un coup d’Etat (La Glorieuse Révolution). Le Roi s’enfuit en France. Sa fille, Marie, et son époux, Guillaume III d’Orange (protestants) montent sur le trône d’Angleterre et d’Écosse. Une partie des britanniques lui reste cependant fidèle (les Jacobites) et essaie régulièrement de le remettre sur le trône (Lui puis ses descendants catholiques) alors que la nouvelle succession passe par ses filles, Marie et Anne.  
> Marie et Guillaume III d’Orange n’ont aucun enfant. Anne et son mari, George du Danemark ont un fils mais celui-ci meurt en 1700 ce qui pose à nouveau le problème de la succession au trône. Le Parlement, ne voulant pas que le trône revienne à la branche catholique de la famille (James II et ses descendants), promulgue une loi qui donne la couronne d'Angleterre aux membres de la famille protestante de Hanovre, liée aux Stuart par une fille de Jacques Ier (1566-1625).  
> Du côté du Parlement, c’est aussi l’époque où se met en place le bipartisme : Whig (qui donnera le parti Libéral qui finira par être supplanté par le parti Travailliste) contre Tory (l’ancêtre du parti Conservateur anglais d’aujourd’hui).

** L’Esprit du Chien **

_Mon cher neveu, peut-être aurons-nous l’occasion de nous voir bientôt. Je ne le sais pas. J’ose seulement l’espérer. Si cette charmante rencontre ne se produit pas, il restera cette présente lettre pour répondre à celle que tu m’as si gentiment adressée quand ta cousine Blanche a donné naissance à sa merveilleuse petite Aurore. Il est tout de même dommage que cette si précieuse lettre se soit perdue en traversant la Manche. Si une chose pareille se savait, certains diraient que tu négliges ceux qui portent ton nom._

_Je sais bien que cela n’est certainement pas le cas et comme je ne pourrais jamais négliger mon sang, mon cher neveu Lucius, je tiens à t’adresser toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de ton fils, Vance._

_Extrait d’une lettre de la comtesse Epona Fantomhive à son neveu, le comte Lucius Phantomhive – 1698_

.O.

En l’absence du comte Lucius Phantomhive, c’était sa mère Anne qui ouvrait son courrier. Au début, elle avait tenté d’intéresser Isabel à cette tâche mais sa nièce et bru lui avait rapidement confié que ce travail ne convenait guère à ses nerfs. La lecture des lettres adressées à son mari lui avait même donné quelques cauchemars. Anne ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Avant, quand elle n’était que l’aide de Valentin et pas le Chien de garde, elle avait elle-même fait de nombreux cauchemars après avoir lu les messages reçus par son mari. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle avait commencé à occuper la fonction de feu son mari et son fils que ceux-ci avaient diminués. Mais, chose étrange, ces cauchemars étaient revenus, plus forts que jamais, peu après qu’elle eut abandonné la charge du Chien de garde à Lucius.

Anne n’était plus le Chien de garde mais elle continuait de dépouiller le courrier de celui-ci. Quand l’un des messages reçus avait besoin d’une réponse urgente, elle y répondait sans hésiter. Elle avait été le Chien de garde et Lucius lui avait ordonné de reprendre momentanément la charge quand il était absent si la situation l’exigeait.

Anne se figea en voyant une lettre dont le sceau ressemblait parfaitement à celui des Phantomhive. Elle l’ouvrit et ses mains se crispèrent aussitôt sur celle-ci quand elle en reconnut l’écriture. Cette lettre était de la main d’Epona, la sœur de Valentin.

Epona, qui s’était faite catholique en même temps que l’ancien Roi….

Epona, qui avait fui pour la France avec lui des années plus tôt…

Epona, qui avait décidé que sa loyauté n’irait certainement pas à leurs Majestés Guillaume et Marie…

Epona, qui essayait maintenant de remettre sur le trône le prétendant et sa lignée…

Epona, qui devait certainement soupçonner la vérité sur la mort de Valentin…

Lucius ne devait absolument pas lire cette lettre. Anne la déchira avec vigueur puis se leva pour la jeter dans le premier feu de cheminée qu’elle put trouver.

* * *

_Après avoir attendu trois ans, et espéré en vain que mes affaires iraient mieux, j’acceptai un parti avantageux qui me fut proposé par le capitaine Guillaume Prichard, prêt à monter l’Antilope et à partir pour la mer du Sud. Nous nous embarquâmes à Bristol, le 4 de mai 1699, et notre voyage fut d’abord très heureux._

_Extrait des « Voyages de Gulliver », Jonathan Swift._

_Traduit de l’anglais par l’abbé Pierre-François Guyot Desfontaines_

.O.

Lucius se rendait fréquemment à Londres pour voir son oncle, Lawrence Travers, mais aujourd’hui était un jour différent des autres car son oncle lui avait expressément ordonné de venir le voir. Pourquoi ? Lucius n’en était encore pas totalement certain. Peut-être que son oncle voulait lui parler de la dernière mission que le roi lui avait confiée ?

Quand Lucius entra dans le bureau de son oncle, il n’y trouva pas seulement son oncle. Ses cousins, Quentin et Paul, étaient eux aussi présents.

« Comment sa Majesté se porte-t-elle ? » demanda Lawrence.

La question était habituelle et Lucius y répondit rapidement.

« Que sais-tu sur monsieur Robert Harley ? » demanda ensuite Lawrence.

Peu de chose ou plutôt rien de vraiment compromettant. Cet homme était un leader des Whigs mais il était prêt à collaborer avec les Tories si la situation l’exigeait. Oh ! Lucius comprenait maintenant ! Ce n’était pas le roi qui intéressait Lawrence aujourd’hui. C’était le gouvernement et le Parlement. Les _Whig Junto_ étaient en train de perdre le pouvoir. Les attaques à leur encontre se multipliaient. Il y avait eu de nombreuses accusations contre eux. On parlait de corruption et de trahison. Aucune de ces attaques n’avaient jamais réellement fonctionné jusqu’à maintenant mais, à présent, un à un, les _Whig junto_ quittaient leurs postes au gouvernement. Oncle Lawrence avait toujours été un de leurs partisans. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi inquiet en ce moment…

Une longue conversation sur Robert Harley et le parti Tory commença, une longue conversation pendant laquelle Lucius se sentit mal à l’aise à plusieurs reprises. Sa mère lui avaient toujours dit que le Chien de garde était au service du roi, qu’il n’avait aucunement besoin de se mêler de politique si sa Majesté ne lui en donnait pas l’ordre et Lucius n’avait reçu aucun ordre à propos de Robert Harley, des Tories ou des Whigs pour le moment. C’est donc avec un profond soulagement que Lucius vit arriver la fin de cette conversation mais ce soulagement ne dura guère car à peine la discussion avec son oncle et ses cousins fut-elle terminée qu’un domestique entra dans le bureau avec quelques collations. Ce domestique était accompagné de la comtesse douairière de Phantomhive, Anne Phantomhive, née Travers.

Lucius aurait dû se douter que sa mère avait trouvé refuge auprès de son frère après qu’il lui ait ordonné de quitter le domaine.

« Comment se portent Isabel et Vance ? demanda Anne.

-Bien, mère. » répondit poliment son fils.

Lucius anticipa la question qui pouvait potentiellement suivre.

« Vance est encore un peu jeune pour le moment mais dès qu’il aura un peu grandi, je vous promets qu’il viendra vous rendre visite avec Isabel. »

Lucius ne désirait aucunement parler à sa mère. Il décida donc de ne pas profiter de la collation offerte par son oncle et prit congé. Sur le chemin du retour, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas repenser à ce qui s’était passé en Écosse mais la voix de sa tante Epona refusait de le quitter.

« Oh cher neveu, crois-tu vraiment que ton père ait pu quitter ce monde sans aide… »

Non, il ne le croyait pas mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il cherchait à découvrir toute la vérité sur ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là.

* * *

_So by the course of the revolving spheres,_

_Whene'er a new-discovered star appears,_

_Astronomers, with pleasure and amaze,_

_Upon the infant luminary gaze._

_They find their heaven's enlarged, and wait from thence_

_Some blest, some more than common influence,_

_But suddenly, alas! The fleeting light,_

_Retiring, leaves their hopes involv'd in endless night_

_Poème de William Shippen faisait allusion à la mort du Prince William, duc de Gloucester, fils de la princesse Anne du Danemark (la future Reine Anne de Grande-Bretagne)_

.O.

Lucius était le Chien de garde du Roi, comme son père, sa mère et son frère avant lui. Le Chien de garde était au service du Roi. C’était ce que mère lui avait toujours dit dans les lettres qu’elle lui avait envoyé. Mais aujourd’hui, une question se posait : le Chien de garde devait toujours avoir un maître et Lucius savait déjà quel maître succéderait à celui qu’il servait pour le moment mais maintenant que le petit prince de la princesse Anne était mort, qui le Chien allait-il bien pouvoir servir une fois que sa Majesté le roi Guillaume III et son altesse, la princesse Anne du Danemark, seraient décédés ?

Lucius ne savait pas où se trouvait sa tante Epona pour le moment mais la nouvelle de la mort de ce petit prince avait dû la réjouir. Oserait-elle lui écrire pour le lui dire ? Sans doute que oui. Ainsi était Epona. Elle lui envoyait toujours régulièrement des lettres auxquelles il ne répondait pas. Il les ouvrait cependant et les lisait toujours avec, à chaque fois, l’espoir qu’il pourrait y découvrir les prochains plans de sa tante. Cet espoir était bien vain puisqu’il n’y arrivait jamais évidemment.

Mais Lucius ne pouvait pas croire que toutes ces lettres que sa tante lui envoyait avec tant de soin avaient quelque chose d’innocent. Essayait-elle de mettre en doute sa loyauté ? Cherchait-elle à l’incriminer ? Voulait-elle faire croire qu’il partageait ses vues sur la couronne et celui qui devait la porter ? C’était une possibilité.

A de multiples reprises, Lucius avait essayé de comprendre comment toutes ces lettres pouvaient arriver sur son bureau, au Domaine, sans qu’il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Sans succès. Peut-être devait-il confier cette affaire à Paul, son cousin, qu’oncle Lawrence lui avait envoyé pour l’assister ? Ce serait un bon moyen de tester ses capacités. Peut-être Paul réussirait-il là où Lucius et Robin Hodges, son majordome, avaient échoué ?

* * *

_Billy avec Benting joue à l’Italien..._

_Litany for the Reducing of Ireland_

.O.

Lucius venait de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de sa tante Epona. Dans celle-ci, elle le félicitait pour la naissance de son deuxième enfant, Nicholas. Il n’y répondit pas. Comme d’habitude. Epona écrivait. Lucius ne répondait pas. Elle écrivait à nouveau. La lettre restait sans réponse. C’était un jeu qui semblait durer depuis si longtemps déjà...

Paul avait enquêté pendant des mois sur ces lettres mais il avait été incapable de découvrir comment elles arrivaient sur le bureau de Lucius sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Paul, évidemment, lui avait conseillé d’arrêter de les lire et de les mettre au feu dès qu’elles arrivaient mais Lucius avait ignoré ses conseils. Il continuait de lire les lettres de sa tante puis les brûlait. On ne savait jamais. Peut-être finirait-elle par révéler ses plans ?

Lucius cessa de s’intéresser à la nouvelle lettre d’Epona pour étudier la nouvelle affaire que le roi venait de lui confier. On accusait l’un de ses favoris de corruption. Lucius devait maintenant faire en sorte que cette accusation ne devienne pas condamnation. La nuit venue, c’est pourtant la lettre de sa tante et non l’ordre du roi qui se trouvait dans ses pensées alors qu’il s’endormait.

* * *

_Anne était née en 1664, deux ans avant l’incendie de Londres, sur quoi les astrologues — (il y en avait encore, témoin Louis XIV, qui naquit assisté d’un astrologue et emmailloté dans un horoscope) — avaient prédit qu’étant « la sœur aînée du feu », elle serait reine. Elle le fut grâce à l’astrologie, et à la révolution de 1688._

_Extrait de « L’homme qui rit », Victor Hugo_

.O.

Cela faisait longtemps que son maître n’avait pas ordonné au Chien de venir le voir mais la présente rencontre était inévitable. Le maître du Chien venait de changer.

Quand Lucius entra dans le salon où la reine Anne l’attendait, celle-ci se contenta de l’examiner des pieds à la tête avant de lui demander :

« Votre nom ?

-Comte Lucius Phantomhive, votre Majesté.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Lucius obéit immédiatement. Quatre jours plus tard, la reine Anne le convoquait à nouveau. Elle avait une affaire à lui confier.

* * *

_Sometimes the Air of Scandal to maintain,_

_Villains look from thy Lofty Loops in Vain:_

_But who can judge of Crimes by Punishment,_

_Where Parites Rule, and L[aw]s Subservient._

_Justice with Change of Int'rest Learns to bow,_

_And what was Merit once, is Murther now:_

_Extrait de « Un hymne au pilori », Daniel Defoe – 1703_

.O.

Lucius était venu voir son oncle pour qu’ils parlent ensemble de cette nouvelle loi sur les pamphlets et sermons dissidents qui était en train d’être discutée au Parlement. Son fils, Vance, l’accompagnait. Vance n’allait certainement pas assister à la conversation que Lucius allait avoir avec Lawrence. Il l’avait emmené avec lui parce que sa mère, Anne, avait écrit à Isabel pour la prier de lui amener les enfants.

Sa mère avait écrit à Isabel. Pas à lui. Sa mère ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la moindre lettre depuis…

En arrivant chez son oncle, Lucius confia Vance à un domestique pour qu’il le conduise immédiatement à Anne. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau où son oncle l’attendait. Lucius ne désirait aucunement voir sa mère même si ses lettres lui manquaient affreusement.

Quelques jours plus tard et à sa grand surprise, Lucius reçut une lettre d’Anne. Une lettre de sa tante Epona aussi. Il se jeta avidement sur ces deux lettres mais commença par celle de sa mère. Ses lettres lui avaient tellement manqué. Oui, mais sa mère avait…

Lucius choisit d’ignorer la voix d’Epona qui lui chuchotait la vérité sur les crimes de sa mère pour lire cette lettre inespérée, une lettre remplie des conseils et des inquiétudes d’une mère que Lucius avait volontairement éloignée. Une question demeurait cependant. Pourquoi sa mère venait-elle de lui écrire aussi soudainement ? Isabel avait-elle trahi les confidences que Lucius lui avait faite ? C’était impossible. Quand Lucius lui avait dit que les lettres de sa mère lui manquaient, il avait fait jurer à son épouse de n’en parler à personne.

Ce mystère fut résolu quelques jours plus tard quand Lucius osa demander à sa femme si elle était à l’origine de la reprise de cette correspondance. Isabel n’eut même pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Vance surgit soudain entre ses parents pour s’excuser d’avoir confié les secrets de son père à la gentille dame qui habitait chez son grand père. Lucius cacha avec soin sa surprise, quand, après avoir demandé à Vance comment il savait tout cela, son fils lui expliqua qu’il l’espionnait depuis quelques semaines. Lucius choisit de le punir sévèrement et Vance accepta la sentence sans discuter mais un mois plus tard, Lucius découvrit que Vance continuait de l’espionner. Il ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Un jour, Vance serait le Chien de garde. En espionnant son père, il apprendrait.

* * *

_Mon cher neveu, la vie nous a, hélas, fait emprunter des chemins qui nous ont certainement empêché d’avoir une relation normale. Au grès de nos trop rares rencontres, j’ai fini par développer l’impression qu’à défaut d’une tante aimée, tu as fini par me voir comme une adversaire respectable et estimée. Maintenant que ma vie est arrivée à son crépuscule, j’ose faire appel à ce respect et à cette estime pour te faire une demande qui ne te plaira sans doute guère._

_Ainsi que tu le sais, j’ai dû quitter le domaine de nos pères sans jamais pouvoir y retourner parce que j’ai fait un choix qui m’a menée sur le chemin de l’exil. Je te prie, te supplie même, maintenant de m’accorder un ultime souhait, celui de m’accueillir dans la demeure de mes pères pour y reposer à jamais, juste à côté de mon frère, Valentin. Voilà, cher neveu, à l’aube de la mort, mon seul et unique souhait._

_Extrait d’une lettre de la comtesse Epona Fantomhive à son neveu, le comte Lucius Phantomhive – 1704_

.O.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Vance était toujours sage et calme que les adultes finissaient par oublier sa présence ? C’était sans conteste un immense avantage. Ainsi, Vance pouvait facilement leur échapper et explorer le Manoir Phantomhive autant qu’il le voulait. Au cours de ses explorations, il commençait toujours par errer au hasard puis il partait en quête de son père qui semblait toujours être en train de rencontrer des gens intéressants mais aujourd’hui, la mission que Vance s’était confiée était toute autre. Il ne voulait pas espionner son père. Il voulait trouver la dame a l’accent étranger qui avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Elle était arrivée la veille avec une petite fille qui semblait être de l’âge de Vance et un très volumineux bagage. Vance les avait tous attentivement épiés à leur arrivée mais son père, hélas, avait fini par remarquer sa présence. Père faisait partie des rares personnes qui remarquaient toujours sa présence. Il avait alors aussitôt ordonné à Ramphel de le ramener dans sa chambre et de le surveiller. Pourquoi ?

Vance ne réussit pas à trouver la dame qui avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Il changea donc de cible pour la petite fille qui l’accompagnait. Elle avait l’air d’avoir son âge. Peut-être pouvaient-ils jouer ensemble ? Peut-être ne pleurerait-elle pas en jouant ainsi que Nicholas finissait toujours par le faire ?

Vance finit par découvrir la pièce où se trouvait cette petite fille. Robin Hodges, le majordome de leur maison, la surveillait. Vance aimait beaucoup Robin. Il répondait toujours aux questions qu’il posait sur les invités de père, tout comme Cutch, le maître d’écurie, et Helyn, leur vieille cuisinière. Ces trois-là le laissaient aussi explorer le Manoir autant qu’il le voulait et ils ne le disputaient jamais quand ils le trouvaient dans un endroit où il n’aurait pas dû être.

Vance entra dans la pièce et s’avança vers la petite fille sans se cacher. Elle avait, elle aussi, les mêmes yeux que père. Il s’inclina devant elle et se présenta ainsi que sa mère le lui avait appris à le faire.

« Vance Phantomhive, vicomte Rosell, mademoiselle. »

La petite fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle leva d’abord la tête vers Robin. Le majordome sourit puis lui dit qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre de Vance. La petite fille se leva et s’avança vers Vance. Après une inclinaison de la tête, elle plongea dans une profonde révérence.

« Aurore Fantomhive. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, cousin. »

Cousin ? Vance en avait bien sûr. Des cousins et des cousines. Mais ceux-ci s’appelaient, tous Travers, pas Phantomhive. C’était surprenant de découvrir qu’il avait une cousine qui portait le même nom que Nicholas et lui.

Vance décida de rester avec Aurore. Les deux enfants commencèrent à jouer ensemble sous la surveillance de Robin. Bientôt, ils se mirent à discuter de leurs familles et Vance découvrit bientôt que son nom de famille et celui de sa cousine n’étaient en fait pas tout à fait les mêmes. Phantomhive pour lui. Fantomhive pour elle. C’était étrange. Plus tard, après le départ de sa cousine, il demanderait pourquoi à Robin. Après tout, Robin, comme Cutch et Helyn, répondait toujours à ses questions et il ferait certainement de même avec celle-là, n’est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Attendu que la transmission de la couronne et de la dignité des royaumes d’Angleterre, de France et d’Irlande et de toutes leurs possessions, après la disparition de votre Majesté, notre très gracieuse souveraine, sans descendance de son corps, est limitée par acte du Parlement à la très excellente princesse Sophie, électrice et duchesse douairière de Hanovre, petite-fille de feu sa Majesté Jacques I, et aux descendants de son corps protestants […] Et pour qu’à cette fin, la dite princesse Sophie, électrice et duchesse douairière de Hanovre, et la descendance de son corps, et tous ceux descendant d’elle, puissent être encourager à s’acclimater avec les lois et constitutions de ce royaume, il est juste et considérablement raisonnable que, pendant la vie de votre Majesté (que Dieu la préserve longuement), ils soient naturalisés et estimés, pris et considérés comme sujets anglais._

_Extrait de « Une Loi pour la Naturalisation de la très excellent princesse Sophie, Sophie, électrice et duchesse douairière de Hanovre, et des descendants de son corps » – 1705_

.O.

Vance n’aimait pas vraiment aller chez son grand père. Bien sûr, là-bas, il y avait la gentille dame qui lui disait de l’appeler grand-mère alors qu’elle n’était pas mariée avec son grand-père. Cette dame était toujours patiente et gentille avec lui. A chacune de ses visites, elle lui racontait tout un tas d’histoires extraordinaires sur le père et le frère de son père, tout en le gavant de gâteaux et de desserts. Vance adorait ça. Mais grand-mère n’était pas comme les autres adultes et cela dérangeait énormément Vance. Comme père, elle faisait toujours très attention à lui et il ne pouvait donc pas aller espionner père comme il le voulait quand il était chez son grand-père.

Aujourd’hui, il n’était pas seul avec sa grand-mère. Nicholas était venu avec eux. Vance avait espéré que la présence de son petit frère distrairait suffisamment grand-mère pour lui permettre d’errer comme il le voulait dans la demeure de son grand-oncle. Peine perdue. Grand-mère continua de faire attention à lui tout en s’occupant attentivement de Nicholas. Comme tous les autres adultes, elle lui fit beaucoup de compliments sur ses grands sourires, ses yeux marrons tachetés de vert et ses jolies boucles blondes mais contrairement à tous les autres adultes, elle n’oublia pas la présence de Vance. A chaque compliment qu’elle donnait à Nicholas, il y en avait aussi un pour Vance. Pour faire diversion et enfin échapper à la surveillance de grand-mère, Vance glissa à l’oreille de son petit frère que le loup féroce qui se cachait sous son lit l’avait suivi jusqu’ici. Nicholas se mit aussitôt à pleurer et Vance, enfin, réussit à s’évader. Mais il connaissait mal la demeure de son grand-père. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu’il finit par être découvert et ce, de la plus stupides des manières. En cherchant à échapper à un domestique, Vance se réfugia dans la première pièce venue. Cette pièce se trouvait être le bureau de son grand-père. Ce dernier, en l’apercevant, fronça aussitôt les sourcils, tout comme son oncle Quentyn. Quant à ses oncles Paul et Ambrose... Le premier sourit et le second écarquilla yeux. Son père, lui, grimaça. Vance aurait bien fait de même après avoir été découvert mais il avait depuis longtemps compris que si on le trouvait dans un endroit où il n’aurait pas dû être, il devait immédiatement s’excuser. Il devait cependant le faire sans donner la moindre explication sur sa présence. Ces explications ne devaient venir que si on les lui demandait expressément. C’était une chose qu’il savait depuis longtemps.

Vance s’inclina profondément devant son grand-père et lui présenta ses excuses d’une toute petite voix. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d’œil à son père qui avait l’air imminemment inquiet. Vance regarda ensuite son oncle Paul qui vivait avec eux à Phantomhive. Il souriait toujours d’un air amusé. Son grand-père, son oncle Quentin, le père de Sylvia, sa fiancée, et son oncle Ambrose étaient plus difficile à lire. Il faut dire qu’il ne les connaissait guère tous les trois.

Lawrence observa Vance pendant un long moment puis lui ordonna de fermer les portes qu’il venait d’ouvrir avant de l’inviter à s’assoir à côté de son père. Lucius, aussitôt, protesta.

« Je n’aime guère les espions et ce, même quand celui-ci est mon petit-fils. Si Vance veut nous écouter, qu’il le fasse ouvertement. » répliqua Lawrence.

Lucius baissa la tête tout en faisant signe à Vance de le rejoindre. Il obéit. La conversation que Vance avait interrompue repris. Vance se mit rapidement à penser que l’espionnage était mille fois plus amusant que d’écouter les conversations des adultes au sus et à la vue de tous et il jura de ne pas se faire prendre lors de leur prochaine visite. Cette promesse qu’il se fit à lui-même ne fut jamais accomplie car lors de leur visite suivante, son père laissa Nicholas à grand-mère et il emmena Vance avec lui dans le bureau de son grand-père. Quand Vance demanda à son père la raison de ce changement, Lucius lui répondit que c’était l’ordre de son grand-père et qu’ils n’avaient pas à le discuter.

* * *

_Tu es en possession de tous les secrets de la maison, François ; et je jurerais bien que tu as été à l’office, arrosant ton humeur curieuse d’excellente ale, et le régalant du bavardage du sommelier ; oui, ou bien occupe avec la joyeuse femme de chambre et ses confitures, ces gens-là ont la clé de tous les secrets domestiques._

_L’Abbé, Walter Scott_

_Traduction d’Albert Montémont_

.O.

Quand Vance vit Robin Hodges se diriger d’un bon pas vers le bureau de son père, il le suivit ouvertement. Robin le remarqua et le laissa faire. Quand Robin entra dans le bureau de Lucius Phantomhive, il laissa la porte ouverte. Vance pensa à le suivre pendant un instant mais sa présence dérangerait certainement son père. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu’il observait sans se cacher toutes les conversations de son père chez les Travers mais à Phantomhive, c’était tout le contraire. Bien sûr, Lucius savait que son fils l’espionnait et Paul n’avait pas de cesse de lui faire remarquer que son insistance à garder Vance dans ce rôle d’espion était ridicule mais c’était ce que Lucius voulait. Paul devait s’y conformer. Vance n’y voyait aucun inconvénient car il n’aimait guère assister publiquement à toutes ces réunions. Il préférait les observer en cachette.

« Vous me laissez entre de bonnes mains, Hodges, mais je vais tout de même vous regretter. » dit Lucius à son majordome.

Vance savait que Robin devait prochainement quitter le service de son père. Il était donc venu lui faire ses adieux officiellement.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Un court silence. Robin toussota.

« Monsieur le comte, avant que je ne vous quitte, je crois que j’ai quelques aveux à vous faire… 

-Je ne désire point les connaître, Hodges.

-Monsieur…

-Hodges, j’ai dit non. »

Un long silence suivit cette brusque interruption. Au bout d’un moment, Lucius soupira.

« Hodges, peu de gens ont accès à mon bureau et à mon courrier. »

Une courte pause.

« Vous n’avez jamais rien dit pourtant, monsieur. » dit Robin.

Lucius soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Ce n’est qu’une petite chose parmi toutes celles dont je ne parle pas. » répliqua-t-il d’un ton las.

Vance, aussitôt, se demanda ce que son père voulait dire par là.

* * *

_« Si l’on ne peut me faire justice, je trouverai quelques amis qui briseront ses os et ceux de son imprimeur »_

_De John Churchill, 1er duc de Marlborough, à propos de John Tutchin_

.O.

Maintenant que Vance avait passé du temps avec son grand-père et ses oncles Quentin et Ambrose, il réussissait mieux à lire les expressions de leur visage mais tout ceci n’avait guère changé l’opinion qu’il avait d’eux. Lawrence était un vieux monsieur autoritaire et il n’aimait guère la manière dont il s’adressait à son père et lui. Quentin était comme lui, même s’il était plus jeune. Ambrose ressemblait à Paul mais son sourire et ses rires étaient beaucoup plus sinistres. Il semblait aussi être le seul, avec Paul, que ces multiples réunions amusaient.

Vance, lui, s’ennuyait ferme quand ces entrevues avaient lieu. Il devait souvent se forcer à écouter les conversations des adultes. Il ne pouvait même plus laisser son esprit vagabonder autant qu’il le voulait maintenant car son père avait pris l’habitude de l’interroger après chacun de ces réunions pour voir ce qu’il avait retenu. Aujourd’hui, il était question du marquis de Guiscard que père, mais aussi Lawrence, faisaient surveiller attentivement parce qu’il était français. Les adultes discutèrent aussi d’un certain monsieur Gregg qui travaillait pour le secrétaire d’état, Robert Harley. La sécurité du bureau de ce dernier fut aussi à l’ordre du jour ou plutôt son absence. Monsieur Harley n’était pas un homme prudent et l’absence de soin qu’il mettait à protéger son office donnait des cauchemars à son père. Vance le savait depuis longtemps.

A un moment, Ambrose crut bon de faire en souriant un laïus sur la chaleur infernale qui régnait à Londres. Vance eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se mettre à bailler en l’écoutant. En se forçant à suivre les conversations des adultes, Vance finit par remarquer quelque chose d’intéressant. Son père ne racontait pas tout ce qu’il faisait à son grand-père et ses oncles Travers. Il ne dit pas un mot sur les accusations de monsieur Tutchin, par exemple, alors que la reine lui avait ordonné d’enquêter sur cet homme et de s’occuper de lui si nécessaire car ses accusations portaient atteinte à la réputation du duc de Marlborough. La reine était en froid avec Sarah Churchill, son épouse, mais le duc restait un homme qu’elle appréciait. De plus, elle ne voulait absolument pas que l’on raconte partout que ses armées fournissaient secrètement en vivre les soldats français.

« Et lord Pearce ? » demanda soudain Quentin.

La question, ou plutôt la manière dont son père se raidit en l’entendant, attira aussitôt l’attention de Vance.

« Non, dit Lucius. Vance est encore trop jeune. »

Trop jeune pour quoi ?

« Mais c’est à son avantage, non ? » répliqua Quentin.

A côté de Vance, Lucius se raidit encore plus mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

_Sa secrétaire, elle n’était pas_

_Car, écrire, elle ne pouvait pas._

_Mais elle avait la charge et le maintien_

_De quelques sombres et Nocturnes Desseins_

_Extrait de « Une nouvelle Ballade », chanson satyrique sur la relation de la reine Anne et d’Abigail Masham._

_(Cette chanson a probablement été écrite par_ _Arthur Maynwaring, le secrétaire particulier de Sarah Churchill, duchesse de Marlborough) -_ _1708_

.O.

Lucius savait très bien qu’il traitait ses fils différemment. Il était parfaitement conscient que ses pas ne l’avaient jamais naturellement conduit jusqu’à la chambre de Vance comme ils le conduisaient maintenant à celle de Nicholas. Isabel elle-même s’en était rendue compte et quand elle avait voulu lui en parler, Lucius avait interrompu la conversation d’un ton dur. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Et le méchant seigneur Pence conçut un plan diabolique pour se débarrasser de la bonne et charitable Reine de son pays... »

Lucius se figea. Quelqu’un était dans la chambre de Nicholas…

« Sur le chemin que la très gracieuse Reine devait emprunter pour une procession, il y avait un lourd et magnifique chandelier... »

Vance était dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il lui racontait une histoire. Cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Isabel qui n’avait jamais eu de cesse de dire à Lucius qu’elle avait l’impression que Vance n’aimait pas son petit frère…

« Le vilain seigneur Pence avait un page qui s’appelait Zef et Zef était l’ami du tout jeune seigneur Ive dont le père était un loyal serviteur de la bonne et charitable Reine. Tous les deux, ils... »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit ensuite à écouter plus attentivement l’histoire de Vance.

« Et c’est ainsi que Zef et Ive mirent fin au plan maléfique du seigneur Pence mais celui-ci était un homme malin car aucune preuve de sa conspiration ne put être découverte. Il resta donc libre comme l’air. Zef et Ive jurèrent alors de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le faire arrêter et ils continuèrent donc d’espionner le terrible seigneur Pence… »

Lucius ferma les yeux. Il comprenait ce qui se cachait derrière ce conte maintenant et c’est pour cette raison qu’il décida de s’éloigner sur la pointe des pieds. Il y avait des choses dont il ne pourrait – voulait – jamais parler.

* * *

_Monsieur Malbrough est mort_

_Mironton, mironton, mirontaine_

_Monsieur Malbrough est mort_

_Est mort et enterré (x2)_

_Extrait de « Malbrough s'en va-t’en guerre ou Mort et convoi de l'invincible Malbrough » - chanson traditionnelle française évoquant la bataille de Malpaquet du 11 septembre 1709_

.O.

Quand Lucius convoqua son fils dans son bureau, Vance crut qu’il voulait lui parler de l’arrestation de lord Pearce mais Lucius voulait surtout le voir pour lui annoncer qu’après la mort de son oncle, Quentin, et de sa fille Silvia, c’était maintenant la fille de son oncle Paul, Elosia, qui était sa fiancée. Peu importait à Vance. Il ne pensait pas l’identité de la futur comtesse Phantomhive importante.

« Père, à propos de lord Pearce... dit Vance une fois que la conversation sur ses fiançailles fut terminée.

-Il n’y a rien à dire sur lord Pearce. » répliqua Lucius en se remettant au travail.

Vance n’avait rien à dire sur lui en vérité. Ce gros porc pouvait bien pourrir en enfer. C’était quelqu’un d’autre qui intéressait Vance, quelqu’un qui avait été « proche » de lord Pearce.

« Que vont devenir ses domestiques, père ? »

Lucius cessa de travailler.

« Il n’y a qu’un seul de ses domestiques qui pourrait t’intéresser, Vance. Je le sais. »

Vance ne le nia pas. Jozef Basset, Zef, était un peu plus vieux que Vance. Il était au « service » de lord Pearce depuis plusieurs années. C’était lui qui avait appris à Vance tout ce qu’il devait savoir sur lord Pearce et ses envies quand il était devenu l’un de ses favoris. Vance lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il n’oublierait jamais l’effroi qu’il avait ressenti la première fois qu’il avait déplu à lord Pearce. Sans Zef... Vance ne pouvait pas laisser Zef derrière lui.

« Zef pourrait être l’un de nos meilleurs domestiques, père. »

Ne l’avait-il pas déjà prouvé en aidant Vance à faire tomber lord Pearce ?

« Où est-il ? »

Zef était quelque part à Londres. Vance ne savait pas où exactement mais il savait comment le retrouver.

« Dans une chambre à Londres. »

Lucius inclina la tête.

« Dit à Ramphel d’aller le chercher. Peut-être pourra-t-on faire quelque chose de lui ici... »

Vance s’inclina.

« Merci père. »

* * *

_J’ai peur d’avoir dédaigner les dernières volontés de ma défunte mère en ne poursuivant pas cette correspondance aussi ardemment qu’elle avait pu le faire, cher cousin, mais vous connaissez tout aussi bien que moi les exigences de notre charge._

_Je ne vous écris pas aujourd’hui pour vous accuser d’être la cause de mes échecs. Je ne vous écris pas, non plus, pour vous féliciter de vos succès. Je vous écris pour vous dire que ma mère avait raison à votre propos, Lucius. Vous êtes le meilleur des adversaires. C’est pour cette raison et parce que nous partageons le même sang que je tiens à vous apporter tout mon soutien en ces heures sombres. Sachez, mon cher cousin, que j’ai été navrée d’apprendre la mort d’Isabel. Je prie pour vous, Vance et Nicholas, et je n’oublie pas, non plus, dans mes prières ces deux pauvres petites filles qu’elle a laissées derrière elle._

_Extrait d’une lettre de la comtesse Blanche Fantomhive à son cousin, le comte Lucius Phantomhive – 1710_

.O.

Quand Zef était arrivé à Phantomhive, son père avait eu l’air d’observer leurs interactions avec méfiance mais au bout de quelques semaines, il avait changé d’avis. Il semblait même maintenant voir cette association d’un bon œil et quand Vance lui demanda s’il pouvait partager ses précepteurs et maîtres d’arme avec Zef, son père accepta. Il exigea cependant que le jeune domestique ait deux autres maîtres : Eddy Ramphel, le majordome de la maison Phantomhive et son prédécesseur, Robin Hodges. Vance comprit aussitôt les intentions de son père. Zef, un jour, serait le majordome de la famille.

En attendant que ce jour arrive, Zef était le serviteur et garde du corps de Vance et il ne le quittait donc pas d’une semelle. Comme Vance aimait explorer les terres de sa famille, Zef avait appris à monter à cheval pour se promener avec lui. Pendant ses promenades, Vance et Zef ne manquaient jamais de rendre visite à l’ancien majordome du comte Phantomhive. Un jour, au cours d’un de ces visites, Robin donna une lettre à Vance en lui disant :

« Elle est pour monsieur, votre père. »

Vance s’empara de la lettre et reconnut immédiatement le sceau qui la fermait. Il n’y avait que deux personnes au monde qui utilisait ce sceau : son père et cette dame à l’accent étranger qui était venu quelques années plus tôt avec sa fille qui s’appelait Aurore Fantomhive.

« Robin, pourquoi père refuse toujours de parler de nos cousines Blanche et Aurore ? » demanda Vance.

Robin sourit et invita Vance et Zef à entrer. Il avait tellement de choses à leur raconter...

* * *

_Je suppose qu’il n’y aucun autre endroit au monde où le snobisme est aussi présent ou cultivé sous sa forme la plus raffinée et subtile que dans les « public school » anglaises. En cet endroit au moins, personne ne peut dire que « l’éducation » a failli. Vous oubliez votre latin et votre grec quelques mois après avoir quitté l’école […] mais votre snobisme, à moins que vous ne le déraciniez sans cesse comme s’il était un liseron, vous soutiendra jusqu’à votre tombe._

_Extrait du « Quai de Wigan », George Orwell_

.O.

Weston était un nouvel endroit à explorer. C’était aussi, selon les dires de son père, l’endroit parfait pour que le futur Chien de garde puisse s’entraîner. Mais son père n’avait pas été le seul à lui tenir ce discours, son grand-père l’avait tout spécialement convoqué dans sa résidence londonienne pour lui faire un long monologue similaire. Vance n’avait guère apprécié cette énième intervention de son grand-père dans les affaires du Chien de garde, des affaires que Vance commençait à considérer comme étant exclusivement celles des Phantomhive.

Weston était un nouvel endroit à explorer mais Weston était aussi un monde fermé sur lui-même où les informations du monde extérieure ne venaient qu’au compte-goutte. C’était une chose que Vance n’aimait guère. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu’à trouver un moyen de régler ce problème et ceci serait sans conteste, un bon entraînement pour le futur Chien.

* * *

_N’oubliez rien pour lui débaucher ce qu’il y aura de mieux dans son parti : offres, présents, caresses, que rien ne soit omis. Trompez même s’il le faut : engagez les gens d’honneur qui sont chez lui à des actions honteuses et indignes de leur réputation, à des actions dont ils aient lieu de rougir quand elles seront sues, et ne manquez pas de les faire divulguer._

_Entretenez des liaisons secrètes avec ce qu’il y a de plus vicieux chez les ennemis ; servez-vous-en pour aller à vos fins, en leur joignant d’autres vicieux._

_Extrait de « L’Art de la Guerre » - Sun Tzu._

.O.

Vance était allé à bonne école avec lord Pearce et son père et son grand-père avaient exploité avec soin cette si particulière éducation en lui désignant les cibles sur lesquels il pouvait user de ces talents mais ici, à Weston, il était seul et il s’était trompé. Pas sur les moyens à employer pour se faire sa place à Weston, évidemment. C’était une chose sur laquelle, au contraire, il n’avait pas fait erreur. Les élèves plus âgés avaient vite loué ses talents et on lui avait même rapidement donné quelques disciples à former. C’était sur le choix de son maître, de sa cible, qu’il s’était trompé. Vance n’aurait jamais dû devenir le fag de Linley. Jamais.

Mais la leçon avait tout de même été utile et pas seulement parce qu’elle concernait le choix de ses cibles. Après s’être rendu compte de son erreur, il avait fallu la rectifier, c’est-à-dire, se débarrasser de Linley et trouver un nouveau maître à servir. Samuel Henderson, le petit frère du préfet de Sapphire Owl, avait été la première pierre de son plan. Il avait suffi d’un sourire et de quelques louanges délicieusement exercées par sa bouche et sa langue, puis, après quelques autres mots soigneusement choisis et placés, Vance était devenu le fag de James Henderson tout en se défaisant de Linley.

James Henderson avait maintenant quitté Weston. Vance aurait pu devenir le fag de Samuel mais il avait préféré rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du nouveau préfet de Sapphire Owl, Jonathan Thilesby. Samuel l’avait laissé faire, sans doute parce qu’il y avait des services que Vance ne réservait qu’à lui. C’était une chose que tout le monde savait mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Thilesby, sans doute parce que tout le monde s’accordait à dire que la bouche de Vance et ses mains n’avaient pas leur pareille à Weston, et ce même chez les nouveaux élèves qui venait de faire leur entrée à l’école.

* * *

_Et certes, sans cela, s’il se pouvoit dresser une telle accointance, libre et volontaire, où, non seulement les âmes eussent cette entière jouyssance, mais encores où les corps eussent part à l’alliance, où l’homme fust engagé tout entier : il est certain que l’amitié en seroit plus pleine et plus comble._

_Extrait de « Chapitre 28 : De l’amitié » - Essais, Michel de Montaigne_

.O.

Cette manie qu’avait Vance de toujours se faire oublier était étrange. C’était ce que pensait parfois Samuel Henderson, le second fils du marquis de Morton, tout en s’admonestant d’être comme tous les autres à ce sujet. Il oubliait trop souvent la présence de Vance si celui-ci ne se manifestait pas et Vance, évidemment, restait souvent silencieux pour qu’on ne le remarque pas. Tout Sapphire Owl oubliait Vance et c’était étrange mais il y avait une chose d’encore plus curieuse à son propos. Souvent, quand une conversation importante avait lieu dans la salle commune ou quand ils devaient prendre une décision pour le bien de leur maison, tout le monde, et même les élèves les plus âgés, se mettaient à tourner la tête dans tous les sens comme s’ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu’un. Cette personne était toujours Vance. Il y avait aussi ces rares moments où Vance décidait soudain de se mettre en avant. Il se mettait à parler de sa voix douce et un peu trop faible et tout le monde se tournait vers lui pour l’écouter attentivement.

On aurait dit qu’on ne pouvait voir Vance que s’il le voulait bien et cet étrange sortilège ne fonctionnait pas seulement sur les élèves de Sapphire Owl. Tous Weston, professeurs compris, s’y laissait prendre. Vance disparaissait parfois pendant des jours et personne – sauf Samuel parce qu’il essayait de veiller sur lui – ne semblait être capable de le remarquer.

Une nuit, une de ses nuits où Vance s’introduisait dans son lit sans dire un mot pour se coller contre lui, Samuel lui demanda :

« Où vas-tu ? »

Vance lui sourit mais ce n’était pas son sourire d’ange qu’il afficha. C’était l’autre sourire, ce sourire que Samuel vénérait tendrement car il n’y avait qu’à lui que Vance le donnait. C’était le sourire qui révélait à tous que, malgré ses airs d’ange blonds, Vance était sans doute le moins innocent des élèves de Weston.

Cette question, Samuel la répéta plusieurs fois au cours de ses années d’études à Weston mais Vance n’y répondit jamais. Il n’y avait que ce sourire puis Vance qui se glissait contre lui et toujours, quelques minutes plus tard, Samuel devait faire de son mieux pour étouffer ses gémissements et ses cris.

* * *

_Qui recevra cette lettre, je ne le sais pas. Lucius, peut-être, si tu as réussi à te remettre de cette attaque qui nous a désolée Aurore et moi, ou peut-être est-ce toi, Vance, qui recevra ce message._

_A Lucius, j’offre tous mes vœux de prompts rétablissements._

_A Vance, je désire donner quelques conseils mais aussi lui faire quelques rappels. Notre famille n’est pas la seule qui se partage entre île et continent alors n’oublie jamais que, dans le choix de ton maître, tu te dois d’être prudent._

_Extrait d’une lettre de la comtesse Blanche Fantomhive à la famille Phantomhive – 1714_

.O.

Zef rejoignit Vance sur la route de Greenwich, sur la route qui mènerait le Chien à son nouveau maître, même si Vance n’était pas le Chien de garde. Pas encore. Vance n’allait sans doute pas tarder à le devenir vraiment. Son père avait réussi à échapper à l’attaque de bandits de grand chemin qui avait coûté la vie à son oncle, Ambrose, mais il n’en était pas sorti indemne et les blessures qu’il avait reçues avaient tout l’air d’être en train de le tuer lentement mais sûrement.

Peut-être Vance aurait-il dû suivre les conseils – ordres ? - de son autre oncle, Paul, et trouver qui avait pu tuer son oncle et blesser son père. L’attaque était suspecte. Il ne pouvait le nier. N’avait-elle pas eu lieu quelques jours après la mort de la reine Anne ? Vance était à Weston quand l’attaque avait eu lieu. Il aurait pu réclamer le paiement de quelques faveurs pour savoir quel membre de la noblesse avait pu ordonner cette attaque mais quel intérêt avait-il à faire une chose pareille puisque son oncle Paul avait déjà mené l’enquête. Celle-ci, selon ses dires, avait été de plus minutieuse mais oncle Paul avait pourtant été incapable de réduire le nombre de suspect. Vance avait donc mieux à faire que de répéter les recherches de son oncle. La reine Anne était morte et son héritier était dans une position précaire. Trouver qui avait voulu la mort de son père pouvait attendre. Il y avait d’autres conspirations à révéler. C’était pour cette raison qu’il galopait en compagnie de Zef pour rencontrer son nouveau maître.

Vance lisait toujours les lettres que leurs cousines Blanche et Aurore envoyaient. Il savait qu’elles espéraient qu’il choisirait le Prétendant comme d’autres nobles étaient en train de le faire mais Vance préférait le maître allemand à celui qui était à la botte des français. Il espérait que ses cousines le lui pardonnent. Après tout, chacun d’entre eux ne faisait que suivre la voie que ceux qui les avaient précédés avaient tracé.

* * *

_Pour les uns, ton défaut est la jeunesse ; pour d’autres, la coquetterie ; pour d’autres, ta grâce est dans ta jeunesse et tes doux caprices ; mais grâces et défauts, quels qu’ils soient, sont plus ou moins aimés : tu fais de tes défauts des grâces dont tu te pares._

_Au doigt d’une reine qui trône, le plus vil bijou est toujours estimé : de même, les erreurs que l’on découvre en toi se transforment en vérités et passent pour louables._

_Oh ! combien d’agneaux attraperait le loup cruel, s’il pouvait se déguiser en agneau ! Et combien d’admirateurs tu pourrais égarer, si tu usais pleinement de tout ton prestige !_

_Mais n’en fais rien : je t’aime de telle sorte que, comme tu es à moi, à moi est ta réputation._

_Sonnets, William Shakespeare_

_(Traduction de François-Victor Hugo)_

.O.

Il était si facile de passer inaperçu à Claverton, le domaine de Reginald Grantham Benson, marquis de Latchington. Vance avait toujours su comment disparaître, c’était vrai, mais ici, au milieu de tous les enfants du marquis, il n’avait guère d’effort à faire pour s’assurer que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Le frère du marquis, Henri, objet de la présente enquête du Chien de garde, l’avait même confondu avec son neveu, Anthony, à de multiples reprises. Ces différentes méprises amusèrent tellement ce dernier qu’il décida un soir de se comporter comme l’un des invités de sa famille tout en demandant à Vance de prendre sa place. Vance accepta. Ce jeu de dupe devint très vite encore plus facile à conduire car les frères et sœurs d’Anthony décidèrent les uns après les autres de participer à la plaisanterie malgré toutes les dissensions qui régnaient fréquemment entre tous les enfants de la famille Benson.

Vance n’avait qu’un frère, Nicholas, et il n’était pas proche de lui. Il pensait même, parfois, que Nicholas était plus un Travers qu’un Phantomhive. La supercherie lui avait donné trois frères, dont un illégitime, et trois sœur… Ou quatre. L’une des plus jeunes servantes de la maison, Madeline Isley, dont la mère était l’une des domestiques de Claverton, n’avait pas de père et de nombreuses rumeurs disaient qu’elle était, en fait, la fille de Reginald Benson… Ou sa nièce et donc une bâtarde d’Henri Grantham Benson. Vance n’était guère habitué à avoir autant de monde autour de lui. A Phantomhive, il n’y avait que Nicholas, leur domestique et lui. Même Weston ne l’avait pas préparé à l’attention que ses faux frère et sœurs lui demandaient pour entretenir la farce. Il n’y avait bien qu’une seule personne qui le laissait véritablement tranquille alors qu’elle participait pourtant à la supercherie comme tous les autres enfants : Violette, l’une des petites sœurs d’Anthony, l’unique enfant issu du mariage de Reginald Grantham Benson et de feu, sa seconde épouse, Mariann Howell.

Violette avait douze ans mais son jeune âge ne semblait pas l’empêcher de circuler librement dans les couloirs du château de son père à des heures avancées de la nuit. Vance devait faire de même pour les besoins de son enquête. Ils s’étaient donc croisés une nuit. Depuis, Violette le surveillait attentivement. Vance l’avait laissé faire. Il avait toujours su comment disparaître mais à sa grande surprise, Violette finissait toujours par réussir à le retrouver et ce, peu importe où il se « cachait ». Elle finit même par les surprendre, Anthony et lui, dans une position compromettante. Cette arrivée impromptue rappela aussitôt à Vance le moment où Nicholas l’avait surpris avec Henderson à Weston. Il se prépara au regard de dégoût et de mépris mais Violette ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de les observer pendant quelques secondes avant de s’en aller. Anthony ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence.

La surveillance de Violette continua. Elle les surprit même une seconde fois. Elle ne dit rien mais cette fois-ci, Anthony se rendit compte de sa présence et leur rendez-vous cessèrent… Pour un temps car Anthony finit par trouver un endroit plus discret pour leurs entrevues intimes : un vieux pigeonnier, caché dans un recoin éloigné des jardins de Claverton. L’endroit devint rapidement le lieu de retraite préféré de Vance même s’il commençait à lentement tomber en ruine, comme beaucoup d’autres bâtiments de Claverton. Les Benson manquaient d’argent. Réginald, comme son frère, Henri avait d’innombrables dettes et Vance pensait que quelques-uns de leurs créanciers étaient les jacobites que le roi lui avait demandé de trouver.

« Pour vous. » entendit soudain, un jour, Vance alors qu’il se trouvait seul dans le pigeonnier.

Il releva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de Violette. Elle ne détournait jamais les yeux quand il faisait ça, contrairement à sa fiancée, Elosia, ou à son frère Nicholas.

Violette avait un papier à la main.

« Pour moi ? » répéta-t-il en prenant la feuille de papier.

Violette s’assit par terre à côté de lui. C’est à cet instant qu’il remarqua qu’elle était habillée comme un garçon. Il garda le silence à ce sujet, préférant se concentrer sur le papier qu’elle venait de lui donner. C’était une liste de noms et chacun de ces noms étaient associés à une somme d’argent.

« La personne que vous recherchez doit s’y trouver. » dit Violette.

Comment savait-elle qu’il était à la recherche des noms de leurs créanciers ? Comment avait-elle pu acquérir cette liste ? Il choisit de lui poser cette deuxième question,

« Tante Théa l’a découverte quand mon oncle lui a demandé de l’aider à faire ses comptes. » répondit Violette.

Dorothea Benson, la sœur de Reginald et Henri, défigurée et boiteuse à la suite d’une chute de cheval quand elle avait treize ans. Vance ne l’avait encore jamais vue jusqu’à maintenant.

« Que voulez-vous en échange, mademoiselle ? Demanda Vance. Que votre oncle ne perde pas la tête à cause de cette affaire ? 

\- La vie de mon oncle ne m’intéresse gère, répondit Violette en haussant les épaules.

-Sauvegarder la réputation de votre famille en ce cas ?

-Quelle réputation, monsieur le comte ? »

Elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Il y avait eu un temps où la compagnie des Benson était recherchée mais comme leur fortune, l’intérêt qu’on pouvait avoir pour cette famille était en train de lentement disparaître.

« Je ne peux accepter cette liste sans contrepartie, mademoiselle. » crut bon de lui signaler Vance.

Un rire amusé secoua les épaules de Violette.

« Et si je ne sais pas ce que je veux en contrepartie ?

-Je peux vous laisser y réfléchir.

-Combien de temps ?

-Autant qu’il le sera nécessaire.

-Comment être sûre que vous ne refuserez pas ma demande le moment venu ?

-Désirez-vous que je signe une reconnaissance de dette, mademoiselle ?

-Oui. Peut-être. »

* * *

_Cette lettre que j’adresse à un comte Phantomhive sera sans doute la dernière. La maladie qui me ronge depuis des années devrait bientôt mettre fin à cette vie qui n’a déjà que trop durée._

_Vance, mon enfant, mon petit-fils, j’ai écrit tellement de lettres à ton père, Lucius, mais c’est la première que je t’écris. Elle n’est pas de ma main car ma maladie m’empêche maintenant de tenir la moindre plume mais je te jure que les mots qui vont suivre sont bien les miens._

_Extrait d’une lettre d’Anne Phantomhive, comtesse douairière de Phantomhive, au comte Vance Phantomhive – 1716_

.O.

Comme chaque année depuis la création du Weston college, Sapphire owl perdrait certainement le tournoi de cricket. Ce jeu n’intéressait gère Vance mais il aimait le tournoi que l’école organisait. Grâce à lui, le monde extérieur rejoignait pour un temps Weston puisque les familles des élèves y assistaient.

Il ne jouait jamais et trouvait toujours le moyen de disparaître avant que le tourne ne commence réellement évidemment. Il n’appréciait ce match que pour les occasions qu’il pouvait lui donner. Cette année cependant, il fit un peu plus attention au tournoi que d’habitude. Nicholas jouait. Il devait encourager son frère. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser ce soin à ses oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines Travers n’est-ce pas ? Mais encourager Nicholas voulait dire rester avec la famille de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Il le fit… Pendant un moment, seulement, car sa grand-mère, le seul membre de cette famille qu’il réussissait à apprécier, était malade et donc absente. Ce n’était pas la seule raison de sa soudain disparition. Son oncle Paul lui avait expressément demander de rester aux côtés d’Elosia. C’était ce que devait faire un bon fiancé, n’est-ce pas ? Mais Vance n’aimait guère rester avec elle. On remarquait Elosia. Toujours. Tout le monde disait qu’elle deviendrait sans aucun doute l’une des plus belles femmes de Londres et même d’Angleterre. On regardait Elosia. Toujours. On observait aussi attentivement ceux et celles qui l’accompagnaient et Vance n’aimait pas qu’on le regarde et qu’on l’observe.

Vance se cacha dans un coin sombre de la salle pour observer le bal. Il vit Elosia danser au bras de Nicholas. Elle semblait contrariée. Son absence ? Il vit aussi Henderson qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme s’il était à la recherche de quelqu’un. Samuel était sans doute à sa recherche. Henderson avait perdu la main pour le retrouver depuis son départ de Weston… Soudain, Vance se figea. Il avait cru être seul en se cachant ici mais il n’était pas seul dans ce coin sombre de la salle de bal. Il en était certain. Vance se retourna… Et sourit. Elle était là. Il aurait dû s’en douter. N’avait-il pas vu sa famille un peu plus tôt ?

« Mademoiselle Violette, dit-il à mi-voix, l’heure est-il venu de payer ma dette ? »

* * *

_Pour connoître jusqu’où va cet attachement des femmes à leur beauté, il le faut considérer dans les plus retirées et les plus dévotes. Il y en a qui ont renoncé à tous les plaisirs, qui se sont détachées de tous les intérêts du monde, qui ne cherchent à plaire à personne, et à qui personne ne plaît : mais, dans une indifférence de toutes choses, elles se flattent secrètement de se trouver encore aimables. Il y en a d’autres qui s’abandonnent à toutes sortes d’austérités ; et si, par hasard, elles se regardent dans un miroir, vous les entendez soupirer de se voir changées. Elles font avec la dernière ferveur ce qui défigure leur visage, et ne peuvent souffrir la vue de leur visage défiguré._

_Sur la complaisance que les femmes ont en leur beauté, Charles de Saint-Evremond (Œuvres mêlées)_

.O.

La plaisanterie était terminée depuis longtemps mais Vance conservait ses entrées chez les Benson. Anthony l’appréciait toujours autant et Henri, son oncle et frère du présent marquis, était maintenant tout dévoué à Vance. Racheter les dettes d’un homme et le sauver de la décapitation ou de l’exil avait cet effet. Vance avait aussi racheté une partie des dettes de Reginald, le père d’Anthony, mais celui-ci était resté indifférent à cette faveur. Il ne semblait guère intéressé par Vance. Il n’en prenait pas ombrage. Reginald Grantham Benson ne s’intéressait qu’à Reginald Grantham Benson apparemment. Quant aux frères et sœurs d’Anthony, ils étaient tous retournés à leurs querelles d’enfants de différents lits et ignoraient complètement Vance maintenant que la farce à laquelle ils s’étaient tous prêtés était terminée sauf...

Sauf Violette...

Mais Violette était un cas particulier depuis leur toute première rencontre, une chose qui au fil de leurs multiples retrouvailles ne cessait pas de se confirmer.

Vance aimer ses séjours à Claverton. C’était comme être en permission. L’hostilité qui régnait en permanence entre tous les enfants Benson était fascinante à observer, sans doute parce que personne ne lui demandait de prendre parti, contrairement à ce qui se passait quand la famille royale se querellait. Au contraire des querelles des enfants Benson, les conflits de la famille royale n’avaient rien de captivant pour Vance. Jonathan Wild et son réseau de voleurs, maîtres-chanteurs et autres gredins en tout genre, en revanche, était tout bonnement fascinant… Si utile, aussi, quand on réussissait à prendre sous son aile quelques-uns de ses membres. Vance était d’ailleurs en train d’écouter un rapport de Zef sur l’un de ces agents nouvellement acquis, dans le vieux pigeonnier abandonné qui restait son refuge préféré quand il était à Claverton. Ce refuge avait d’ailleurs maintenant acquis un banc en bois. Devait-il remercier Violette pour cette attention ?

Soudain quelqu’un entra dans la tour sans s’annoncer. Zef et Vance se turent immédiatement. Zef se plaça devant Vance. Vance lui toucha la main pour lui ordonner de se détendre. La femme qui venait d’entrer ne pouvait s’en prendre physiquement à lui. Son handicap l’en empêchait. Vance le savait.

Il fixa d’abord la canne finement ouvragée sur laquelle Dorothea Benson s’appuyait lourdement. Elle l’avait hérité d’un oncle trop vite disparu d’après les lettres de Violette. Vance releva ensuite la tête. Un réseau de cicatrices parsemait le côté gauche de son visage et son front aussi normalement, d’après les récits d’Anthony et de sa sœur, Béatrice. Une lourde frange les cachait pour le moment. Les cicatrices que Vance pouvait voir n’étaient pas aussi hideuses que les récits d’Anthony et Béatrice le lui avait laissés penser. Seul son œil gauche semblait étrangement dérangeant, à cause, sans doute, de sa paupière tombante qui le cachait à moitié alors que l’œil droit de Dorothea était grand ouvert. Cette particularité physique avait dû donner son lot de cauchemars à ses neveux et nièces…

Dorothea avait les yeux de Violette...

C’est vrai ! Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ? Il se trouvait en face de la tante de Violette. Devait-il se lever ? S’incliner devant elle ? Se présenter ?

Vance n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Dorothea l’avait examiné avec soin, comme il venait de le faire avec elle, puis était partie sans prononcer le moindre mot. Zef regarda Vance, surpris. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il rapporterait cette rencontre dans sa prochaine lettre à Violette et dans sa réponse, elle lui expliquerait sans doute les raisons de cette soudaine visite. Il n’y avait pas lieu de s’inquiéter. Vance ordonna à Zef de reprendre son rapport. Celui-ci s’exécuta en jetant de fréquents coups d’œil à la porte du pigeonnier. Vance sourit, attendri. Si Violette avait été à ses côtés, elle se serait certainement mise à sourire aussi puisqu’elle appréciait Zef et ses grands élans protecteurs tout autant que lui.

* * *

_Par la présente, moi, Vance Phantomhive, comte Phantomhive, né le 3 février 1698, fils de Lucius et Isabel Phantomhive, née Travers, comte et comtesse Phantomhive, reconnaît être le débiteur de mademoiselle Violette Benson, née le 8 juillet 1703, fille de Reginald Grantham et Mariann Benson, née Howell, marquis et marquise de Latchington._

_Le remboursement de ma dette ne pouvant avoir lieu sous forme monétaire, les deux partis concernés conviendront, ensemble, et en temps voulu, de la meilleure manière de la régler._

_Reconnaissance de dette du comte Vance Phantomhive_

.O.

Aujourd’hui, son Chien de garde était venu le voir sans prendre la peine de s’annoncer. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Vance Phantomhive faisait une chose pareille. N’avait-il pas fait de même quelques années plus tôt quand il avait débarqué en Angleterre pour la première fois ? Le jeune Vance n’avait-il pas profité d’un court instant de repos pour se présenter devant lui et son fils à la place de son père blessé parce qu’il était le futur Chien de garde du royaume et qu’il devait rendre compte de sa chasse à ses nouveaux maîtres ?

Vance était en train de faire de même aujourd’hui. Son roi aurait peut-être dû le réprimander pour le scandale qu’il avait provoqué, en s’enfuyant en Ecosse avec l’une des filles du marquis de Latchington pour l’épouser mais George n’avait-il pas laissé son propre fils prendre un faux nom pour rencontrer sa fiancée ? Mais cette fuite en Ecosse n’avait pas pour seule raison le désir de Vance d’épouser une autre jeune fille que sa fiancée. L’Ecosse restait fidèle au Prétendant et ses côtes restaient le lieu idéal pour un débarquement.

* * *

_« Milord Maréchal aimait à conter, mais ne contait jamais qu'à propos, avec simplicité, quoi qu’avec finesse, et surtout avec ce bon goût qui écarte les détails inutiles. »_

_De Jean Le Ron d’Alembert à propos de George Keith, comte-maréchal d’Écosse qui débarque en Écosse à la tête d’une armée jacobite en 1719_

.O.

« Il y avait une femme parmi les troupes qui ont débarqués, une femme qui semblait conseiller les généraux de cette armée et qui disait s’appeler Phantomhive. »

Quand le roi lui fit part de cette information, Vance faillit lui répondre qu’il avait mal prononcé le nom de famille de cette femme. Elle était une Fantomhive et non, une Phantomhive. Il préféra cependant garder le silence. De toute façon, il n’avait jamais caché au roi que la famille du Chien de garde s’était un jour scindée en deux pour soutenir chacun leur propre maître. Ce n’était donc peut-être pas par hasard que sa Majesté lui avait fait part de cette information. Était-ce même un avertissement ?

Plus tard, à Phantomhive, assis à son bureau, Vance se mit à réfléchir. Seul le bruit de ses doigts tapotant à un rythme effréné sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil troublait quelque peu le silence ambiant. Comment la présence d’Aurore Fantomhive était-elle venue aux oreilles du roi ? Qui lui avait donné cette information et pourquoi ? En vérité, Vance avait déjà une petite idée sur l’identité du rapporteur. Peut-être le moment était-il venu d’agir contre lui ?

La porte du bureau de Vance s’ouvrit. Il releva la tête. Violette entra. Il sourit. Son épouse s’approcha de lui puis s’assit sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa tempe.

« Venez vous coucher.

-Plus tard. »

Il la sentit sourire contre sa joue puis ses lèvres allèrent se perdre dans son cou. Ses baisers se firent plus insistants.

« Non, Vance Maintenant. » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_Samedi 23 avril. — Fête de saint George, patron de l’Angleterre. La lettre du prince, portée au roi par lord Lumley, a été suivie d’un message du roi au prince, et ce dernier, montant aussitôt en chaise, s’est fait porter à Saint-James, où. Sa majesté l’a reçu dans son cabinet. Le compliment du fils a été fort court, mais très respectueux, et promet une obéissance complète. […]_

_Les dettes royales seront payées au moyen des deux compagnies d’assurance pour lesquelles on sollicite un privilège. Lord Onslow et lord Chetwynd, au nom de ces deux sociétés que l’on désigne déjà sous le nom de « bubbles » (bulles de savon), offrent trois cents mâle livres sterling chacun. Walpole et Craggs font leur main sur ces nouveaux titres, qu’ils achètent, dit-on, avec un fort rabais._

_M Bernstorff, ni Bothmar, n’ont été mis au courant de l’intrigue qui a préparé la réconciliation ; aucun Allemand n’en était, sauf la duchesse de Kendal, que l’argent et les dignités dont l’Angleterre la comble ont rendue fidèle aux ministres anglais…_

_Le journal d’une dame de la cour au temps de George Ier_

_Revue des Deux mondes, 2 ème période, tome 93_

.O.

Peut-être sa famille aurait-elle dû retarder son entrée dans le monde d’un an ? Pensa Elosia Travers en traversant l’un des salons de la comtesse Walgram. On chuchotait encore tellement en la voyant. Elosia n’entendait peut-être pas distinctement ce que les gens disaient mais elle se doutait bien du contenu de leurs conversations. On parlait d’elle. On parlait de la jeune et belle fiancée que le comte Vance Phantomhive avait osé abandonner pour épouser, Violette Benson, la fille du marquis de Latchington sans l’accord du père de cette dernière. On parlait des jumeaux auxquels la toute jeune comtesse Phantomhive avait donné naissance un peu plus de six mois après son mariage. On disait que Reginald Grantham Benson, marquis de Latchington, avait coupé les ponts avec sa fille mais aussi avec son frère Henri et sa sœur Dorothea car ils avaient aidé le jeune couple à fuir en Ecosse pour se marier. Le marquis de Latchington avait même mis sa sœur à la porte de chez lui. Celle-ci avait alors aussitôt rejoint sa nièce au domaine Phantomhive. Quant à son frère, il vivait maintenant à Londres avec le reste de sa famille dans une maison qui appartenait, disait-on, au comte Phantomhive.

Mais les Benson n’avaient pas été la seule famille touchée par ce scandale. Vance s’était enfui alors qu’il était fiancé à sa cousine, Elosia Travers et Paul, le père de la jeune fille, avait tout d’abord réagi aussi violemment que le marquis de Latchington. Il avait décidé de rompre toutes relations avec les Phantomhive. Peu après le mariage de Vance, Maddy, la femme de chambre d’Elosia lui avait même raconté qu’elle avait entendu John, le valet de son père, dire à Willis, leur majordome, qu’il avait surpris une conversation entre le marquis de Travers et son épouse, Christabell. Paul Travers était, semble-t-il, tout prêt à soutenir le jeune Victor Fairbrother dans son acquisition du titre de comte Phantomhive. Après tout, n’était-il pas le descendant direct du comte Victor Phantomhive qui avait disparu peu après la mort du regretté roi Charles Ier. Le titre lui revenait donc de droit. Mais Paul Travers déplorait tout de même l’absence de noblesse et de fortune du jeune homme. C’était la seule chose qui le retenait de donner à ce jeune prétendant la main d’Elosia. En apprenant cette information, Elosia se mit à prier de tout son cœur que son père ne change pas soudainement d’avis. Tant que Vance conservait le titre de comte Phantomhive, Il n’était pas question qu’elle deviennent l’épouse d’un petit précepteur. A son grand soulagement, elle finit par apprendre que le mariage de Victor Fairbrother et de son employeuse, la riche baronne Mansyll, un mariage qui avait, lui aussi, provoqué un scandale dans la bonne société anglaise

Les mois avaient passés et Elosia avait fait son entrée dans le monde mais même si on ne parlait plus vraiment du scandaleux mariage du comte Vance Phantomhive et de Violette Benson, il était resté dans tous les esprits. A chaque fête, à chaque bal, Elosia entendait les murmures que provoquait sa présence. Même après tout ce temps, elle restait la fiancée que Vance Phantomhive avait rejeté. Heureusement que sa dot était tout aussi jolie qu’elle. Avec ces deux atouts, elle allait certainement trouver rapidement un mari.

En fait, depuis quelques temps, son père pensait même à renouer avec les Phantomhive. Après tout, Vance avait un frère, Nicholas et un mariage avec lui était toujours possible. C’était du moins ce que pensait Paul. Quant à Elosia, si on lui avait demandé son avis à ce sujet, elle aurait répondu qu’entre Vance et Nicholas, c’était le plus jeune des deux frères qu’elle préférait. Quand ils étaient enfants, Nicholas avait souvent joué avec elle, ses frères et ses sœurs, contrairement à Vance qui, avant d’accompagner son père dans le bureau de leur grand-père, était toujours resté seul dans son coin. Nicholas et elle s’entendaient bien. Elosia était certaine qu’ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble. Avec Vance… On ne pouvait jamais être vraiment sûr de quoi que ce soit avec Vance. Il était trop silencieux. Il était trop mystérieux. Et, c’était une chose qu’il semblait aimer cultiver. Si son père réussissait vraiment à se réconcilier avec les Phantomhive, son cousin, Nicholas serait le plus parfait des époux. Elosia en était certaine. Maintenant, il ne lui restait donc plus qu’à espérer et qu’à prier.

* * *

_En mai, les actions de la « South Sea » s’élèvent à 600 %, et, en juin, à 1050 ; ce fut, pour elle, comme pour les autres sociétés, le maximum de l’inflation. Comme il était naturel, ce boom devait aboutir à un rapide effondrement : en septembre 1720, se produisit la panique, à la suite de laquelle toutes les actions des sociétés baissèrent dans une effrayante proportion. Ainsi se termina la « the South Sea Bubble », l’escroquerie de la mer du Sud._

_Extrait de « Les origines du capitalisme moderne » - Henri Sée_

.O.

Vance venait de terminer d’écrire son rapport sur les affaires de corruption liées à la compagnie de la mer du Sud. Il s’installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil puis ferma les yeux. Il resta immobile pendant un long moment. Il n’y avait que les doigts de sa main gauche qui bougeaient, tapotant rapidement l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Les yeux fermés, Vance souriait. Le scandale de la compagnie de la mer du Sud était important, c’est vrai - le roi lui-même était impliqué - mais l’affaire le faisait tout de même sourire. Tout le monde avait perdu de l’argent après l’effondrement de la compagnie, même Vance et le roi, mais il y avait eu de pires pertes financières que les leurs.

Après ce revers de fortune, son cher oncle Paul allait sans doute se tenir un peu plus tranquille...

La porte du bureau de Vance s’ouvrit. Il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s’élargit. Violette était venu le voir mais les sourcils de Vance se froncèrent et son sourire disparut rapidement. Son épouse, habillée en homme, était trempée jusqu’aux os et… Était-ce du sang qu’il apercevait sur sa manche ? En temps normal, cette situation l’aurait ravi. Une excitation toute particulière s’emparait toujours de lui quand Violette était en habits d’homme. Mais Violette saignait. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que s’était-il donc passé ?

Vance se leva et se précipita vers son épouse. Il se baissa et prit sa main pour examiner attentivement son bras blessé. Il releva ensuite la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je vais bien mais Zef est dans un plus mauvais état que moi... » révéla Violette.

Vance lâcha la main de Violette pour sortir de son bureau. Il devait aller voir Zef. Immédiatement.

Violette le suivit silencieusement.

* * *

_Je demandai à un whig l’autre nuit_

_Comment ce plan diabolique fut mis à jour_

_Il me répondit qu’un chien, récemment,_

_Avait donné cette information au gouvernement._

_A propos de l’épouvantable complot découvert par HARLEQUIN, le chien français de l’évêque de Rochester, Jonathan Swift_

.O.

Vance avait échoué. Il avait découvert les conspirateurs avant qu’ils ne puissent agir mais Blanche et Aurore avaient été plus rapides que lui et la majorité des preuves avaient été détruites. Quand Vance était allé voir le roi pour lui faire un compte-rendu de sa mission, il lui avait conseillé de garder cette affaire privée. Le Chien de garde n’avait obtenu aucune preuve. Les procès étaient inutiles. Si le Roi était inquiet, Vance pouvait parfaitement s’occuper discrètement des conjurés. Mais le roi et les membres de son conseil privé avaient décidé que le complot devait être révélé au grand jour et la tour de Londres avait reçu de nouveaux prisonniers.

Le roi et Vance eurent bientôt une nouvelle entrevue et encore une fois, ce fut échec que Vance lui reporta. Il n’avait pas pu trouver de nouvelles preuves du complot. Vance observa attentivement son maître en lui annonçant cette nouvelle. Que pensait-il vraiment de ces échecs successifs ? Allait-il punir son Chien parce que le butin de ses dernières chasses avait été beaucoup trop maigre ?

« Vous pouvez disposer, comte Phantomhive. » se contenta de dire le roi George à la fin de leur rendez-vous.

Vance ne bougea pas. Il se demandait si la punition allait venir plus tard. Oserait-il poser cette question au roi ? Il choisit finalement de ne pas le faire mais il ne quitta toujours pas le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. En le voyant rester ainsi, immobile devant lui, le roi soupira.

« L’affaire était difficile. Vos résultats sont des plus satisfaisants. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je ne cherchai aucune absolution, votre Majesté. »

Il voulait juste savoir ce que son maître allait faire maintenant.

« Alors pour quelle raison restez-vous ici ? Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? »

Vance ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pouvait-il s’autoriser une légère boutade avant de partir ? Peut-être était-ce un bon moyen de s’assurer des désirs du roi sans lui poser la question qui brûlaient les lèvres de Vance.

« Mes cousines, Blanche et Aurore Fantomhive, ont cru bon de m’offrir un chien pour me consoler d’avoir échouer à les trouver... »

Le roi ne répondit pas tout de suite mais Vance le vit assez clairement lever les yeux au ciel.

« Partez, comte Phantomhive.

-Tout de suite, votre Majesté. »

* * *

_« Les bouchers, dont les mains sont teintées par d’infâmes tâches de sang, sont toujours les premiers dans le cortège du bourreau. »_

_John Gray_

.O.

Son frère était une énigme. Non. Pas le Chien de garde. Son frère.

Nicholas connaissait le secret de la famille Phantomhive depuis son enfance. Son père n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à lui cacher ce qu’il était. Un jour, il avait expliqué à Nicholas ce que le Chien de garde faisait pour la Couronne. Il lui avait aussi dit que Vance lui succéderait. Nicholas ne devait donc s’inquiéter de rien. Il pourrait vivre comme il le voulait car Vance serait bien entouré. Il aurait ses oncles et sans doute quelques-uns de ses cousins Travers pour l’aider. Nicholas n’aurait donc nullement besoin de s’impliquer dans les affaires du Chien de garde. Son père le lui avait assuré à de multiples reprises et quand son père était mort, oncle Paul lui avait fait un discours similaire.

Vance était bien entouré, Nicholas le savait, mais Vance ne profitait guère du soutien de son entourage car il préférait agir seul. Enfin, exactement, Vance agissait de concert avec son épouse, Violette, et son majordome. Jozef Basset, avant. Pierre Montillet, maintenant. Si Nicholas avait été à la place de son frère, il n’aurait jamais impliqué son épouse dans les affaires du Chien de garde. Mais si Nicholas avait été son frère, il n’aurait certainement jamais épousé quelqu’un comme Violette Benson, une personne qui déambulait la nuit ou au petit matin dans tout le manoir, non coiffée et en tenue de nuit comme si de rien n’était. Combien de fois Nicholas avait-il cru rencontrer un fantôme en la croisant ainsi ? Mais ce n’était pas la seule tenue indécente dans laquelle déambulait Violette. Souvent, elle s’habillait en homme. Nicholas n’avait jamais osé demander à son frère si c’était la raison pour laquelle il l’avait épousée. Il connaissait certaines de ses mœurs infâmes après tout.

Parfois, Nicholas aurait voulu pouvoir accuser Violette d’avoir isolé son frère du reste de sa famille mais il savait pertinemment que ce mur entre Vance et eux était là depuis longtemps. Enfant, Vance ne jouait guère avec son frère, ses cousins et ses cousines. Il préférait rester seul ou il disparaissait sans un mot et sans que personne ne sache où il pouvait aller. Un jour, il avait complètement cessé de jouer avec eux car il devait accompagner père partout où il allait.

Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis le mariage de Vance. Les invités du domaine Phantomhive notamment et Nicholas ne savait pas vraiment si ces nouveaux invités étaient du fait de son frère ou du Chien de garde.

Les membres de la noblesse étaient bien sûr toujours invités à Phantomhive mais ce n’étaient plus les amis de son père et de ses oncles, c’étaient les amis de Vance et Violette, ces hommes et ces femmes qui regardaient toujours Nicholas avec un air gentiment moqueur ou appréciateur qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Ces gens avaient les mêmes mœurs infâmes que son frère et Violette et il avait vite appris à les éviter quand il savait qu’ils étaient à Phantomhive. Mais ce n’étaient pas ces invités-là qui dérangeait le plus Nicholas. C’était les autres, ces hommes et ces femmes à la mine patibulaire qui venaient au cours de la nuit. Certains d’entre eux avaient même fini par devenir leurs serviteurs alors qu’ils n’avaient pas la moindre référence de qualité. Leur nouveau majordome, par exemple, ce Pierre Montillet, avant été boucher. La mort inexplicable de Jozef Bassett avait-elle donc tellement bouleversé Vance qu’il n’était, maintenant, même plus capable de choisir leurs serviteurs correctement ?

Un jour, Nicholas finit par demander à son frère :

« Comment un boucher a-t-il pu devenir le majordome de notre famille ? »

Vance ne répondit pas à cette question. Il se contenta de sourire.

« Parce que ce n’est pas seulement le couteau ou le hachoir qu’il sait manier. » répondit Violette qui était évidemment présente quand Nicholas posa cette question.

Vance regarda son épouse avec un air tendre avant de se pencher vers elle pour l’embrasser sur la joue. Nicholas détourna les yeux. Il n’y avait bien qu’avec Violette que Vance se montrait réellement affectueux maintenant.

* * *

_Comme ma dernière évasion de la chambre forte appelée « The Castle » de « Newgate » a fait grand bruit, plus important que toute autre action que j’ai pu mener au cours de ma vie, je me dois d’en relater chaque minutes et circonstances du mieux que je m’en rappelle pour satisfaire ainsi le Curieux tout en faisant justice à l’Innocent._

_Extrait de « Une histoire de tous les vols, évasions et compagnie de John Sheppard : donnant une description exacte de sa formidable évasion du ‘’Castle’’ de la prison de Newgate et des méthodes qu’il utilisa ensuite pour assurer sa sécurité », Jack Sheppard (généralement attribué à Daniel Defoe) - 1724_

.O.

Vance aurait dû continuer de travailler sur le nouveau plan d’évasion de Jack Sheppard mais il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille pour le moment. Violette était en train d’accoucher. Et c’était trop tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt. Et il y avait du sang… Beaucoup trop de sang.

Quand, au petit matin, Violette avait réveillé Vance à cause d’un cri de douleur, il avait aussitôt appelé Madeline. Dès que celle-ci avait vu le lit ensanglanté et la panique de Vance, elle s’était précipitée vers Violette tout en ordonnant à Vance de s’en aller. Vance avait obéi sans discuter. C’était toujours Madeline qui s’était occupée des couches de Violette après tout. Elle savait quoi faire.

Vance était sorti de la pièce. Il aurait pu aller dans son bureau mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il était resté devant la porte de la chambre de Violette, immobile, à écouter ses cris. C’était son majordome, Pierre Montillet, qui l’avait conduit jusqu’à son bureau tout en lui disant d’un ton doux qu’il devait obéir à mademoiselle Isley, que travailler lui changerait les idées. Vance n’avait pas résisté. Il avait du travail, c’était vrai. Ne devait-il pas continuer à aider monsieur Sheppard à s’évader ? Ne voulait-il pas profiter de ces évasions et de la guerre qu’elles avaient provoqué entre messieurs Sheppard et Wild pour éliminer le second et s’emparer définitivement de son réseau d’informateurs, brigands et autres malandrins de tout genre ?

Leur monde était en train de changer. Les nobles semblaient avoir cessé de conspirer mais le nombre de crimes augmentait. Le cabinet privé de sa Majesté avait même consulté monsieur Wild sur la manière dont ce monde du crime en pleine expansion pouvait être contrôlé. Le roi, avait ordonné à son Chien de garde de le faire, et ce, peu importe les moyens employés.

Vance, après quelques longues minutes à réfléchir au nouveau plan d’évasion de Jack Sheppard, se rendit compte qu’il lui était impossible de travailler pour le moment. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une chose pareille se produisait. Quand Zef s’était tordu de douleur pendant des heures avant de mourir on ne savait pour quelle raison, il avait été incapable de travailler pendant plusieurs jours. S’il perdait Violette…

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Violette.

Vance s’installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter sur l’accoudoir. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment. Il essaya même de se concentrer à nouveau sur le plan d’évasion. Sans succès. Ses pensées revenaient toujours à Violette… puis à Zef. Violette… Zef… Zef… Violette...

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Violette. Pas alors qu’il avait déjà perdu Zef.

Quelqu’un frappa soudain à la porte de son bureau. Trois petits coups discrets. Vance invita son visiteur à entrer tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Ce fut le bruit de la démarche de son invité qui le renseigna sur son identité.

Canne. Boitillement. Tante Thea.

Vance refusa pourtant d’ouvrir les yeux. La tante de Violette avait été comme une mère pour elle. Si Violette n’était plus…

« Les enfants sont morts, lui dit-elle. Un garçon et une fille... »

Il se moquait des enfants. Seule Violette était importante pour le moment...

Il avait déjà perdu Zef. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Violette.

« Violette a survécu mais... »

Il y avait évidemment un mais…

Vance garda les yeux fermés. Il entendit bientôt Dorothea s’approcher de lui. Elle prit sa main dont les doigts n’avaient pas cessé de tambouriner furieusement contre l’accoudoir de son fauteuil pour la serrer.

« Elle vivra. »

Vance aurait aimé en être aussi sûr qu’elle. N’était-ce pas ce que Violette avait dit quand Zef s’était tordu de douleur pendant des heures ?

« Mais Madeline pense qu’une nouvelle grossesse pourrait lui être fatale. »

Vance ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Ça ne sera pas un problème. »

Non, ce genre de chose n’avait jamais été un problème pour Violette et lui.

* * *

_Le commun des mortels peu perspicaces, incapables de percevoir l’enchaînement des causes et des effets, ne peut que rarement remonter au-delà d’un chaînon. Mais ceux qui peuvent étendre leur vue et se donner le loisir de la fixer sur l’enchaînement et le lien entre les évènements peuvent voir en cent endroits le bien surgir et prospérer à partir du mal même._

_Extrait de « La fable des abeilles ou Les fripons devenus honnête gens. Avec le commentaire où l’on prouve que les vices des particuliers tendent à l’avantage du public », Bernard de Mandeville_

.O.

La porte de la cellule de Jonathan Wild s’ouvrit. S’il n’avait pas été à moitié fou, il aurait certainement fait plus attention à l’entrée de ses visiteurs. S’il avait encore été au plus haut de sa gloire, il aurait même certainement reconnu les deux personnes qui venaient d’entrer. Mais s’il avait encore été au plus haut de sa gloire, cette cellule aurait été vide ou il aurait réussi à s’en échapper avec grâce et panache, comme Jack l’avait fait l’année précédente, et cette évasion aurait sans doute enthousiasmé tout Londres, comme celles de Jack l’année précédente. Mais dame Fortune avait fini par se détourner de lui. Il était maintenant en cellule et il attendait de pouvoir danser à Tyburn, comme Jack l’avait fait, lui aussi, l’année précédente.

Jonathan réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits pendant un bref instant et il se rendit compte qu’il avait des visiteurs mais il était incapable de voir leur visage à cause de l’ombre permanente qui régnait à l’intérieure de sa cellule. Il pouvait voir qu’il avait affaire à deux hommes. On avait même apporté une chaise à l’un d’eux pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir. L’autre homme, lui, était resté debout, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Jonathan se rappela soudain de réunions du cabinet privé de sa Majesté et plus particulièrement d’un homme qui n’était ni ministre, ni clerc, ni secrétaire qui se tenait toujours debout au fond de la salle sans prononcer le moindre mot mais qui écoutait avec attention tout ce que le monde disait.

« Chien... »

En fait, peut-être que sa chute n’était pas seulement due à la perte de la faveur de dame Fortune ?

« Il est triste de voir un tel homme finir ainsi... » dit l’homme qui était assis.

Cette voix n’était pas celle d’un homme…

Jonathan plissa les yeux. Cela ne l’aida guère à mieux distinguer les traits de ses visiteurs mais ce n’était pas si important. Il connaissait l’identité de ses deux visiteurs maintenant. L’homme assis n’en était pas un. Quant à l’homme qui était appuyé contre le mur, ce n’était pas un homme mais un chien. W, c’était ainsi que les avait surnommés un français dont Jonathan avait oublié le nom, un surnom dont il s’était rapidement emparé pour les désigner dans ses lettres codées.

Jonathan profita de cet éclair de lucidité pour déclarer haineusement :

« Ils n’obéiront pas au Chien de garde... »

Le Chien haussa les épaules. Son épouse répondit :

« Pas tous, c’est certain, mais beaucoup nous ont déjà rejoint. »

Jonathan aurait voulu lui demander combien mais une crise soudaine de goutte le fit soudain se tordre de douleur au point qu’il en perdit l’esprit. Quand Jonathan le retrouva, ses visiteurs étaient partis.

* * *

_Je pourrai bien revenir à Londres incessamment, et m’y fixer. Je ne l’ai encore vu qu’en passant. Si, à mon arrivée, j’y trouve une lettre de vous, je m’imagine que j’y passerai l’hiver avec plaisir, si pourtant ce mot de plaisir est fait pour être prononcé par un malheureux comme moi. C’était à ma sœur à vivre, et à moi à mourir : c’est une méprise de la destinée. Je suis douloureusement affligé de sa perte : vous connaissez mon cœur, vous savez que j’avais de l’amitié pour elle. Je croyais bien que ce serait elle qui porterait le deuil de moi. Hélas ! madame, je suis plus mort qu’elle pour le monde, et peut-être pour vous._

_Extrait de la correspondance de Voltaire, Lettre à madame la présidente de Bernières – 1726_

.O.

Nicholas ne comprenait pas son frère. Pourquoi venait-il de quitter la table puis la pièce sans dire le moindre mot ? Le dîner n’était pourtant pas terminé. Sans compter que Vance devait discuter des trop longues fiançailles de Nicholas et d’Elosia avec leur oncle Paul. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il était vrai qu’oncle Paul n’aurait peut-être pas dû demander de l’argent à Vance pour l’entretien du réseau d’espions de la famille Travers mais le Chien de garde profitait allègrement de ce réseau, non ? De plus, leur oncle avait perdu beaucoup d’argent en investissant dans la compagnie de la mer du sud. Vance pouvait bien lui accorder son aide, non ? N’était-ce pas à cela que servait la famille ?

Mais, en vérité, ce ne fut pas cette demande qui avait provoqué le départ de Vance. Celle-ci avait reçu un maussade « Nous verrons, mon oncle » de la part de Vance puis, quelques instants plus tard, Paul demanda :

« Le baron Talton ? »

Nicholas grimaça. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme et de ses goûts douteux. Vance et Violette avaient leurs vices mais ceux-ci, au moins, n’avaient rien à voir avec les enfants.

« Nul besoin de prononcer ce nom ici, mon oncle, répondit Vance. Je m’occupe de lui. »

Mais Paul lui demande tout de même comment il comptait régler le cas Talton.

« Je connais les faiblesses et les envies du baron Talton, répondit Vance, et je sais comment les exploiter.

-Comptes-tu réellement utiliser cette méthode ? Venec et Caleb ne sont-ils pas un peu trop jeunes ? » s’étonna Paul.

Nicholas regarda son oncle. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Nicholas regarda ensuite son frère. Vance était livide et sa main droite s’était crispée sur la nappe de la table. Violette, elle, regardait Paul avec un air furieux. Elle semblait prête à bondir de sa chaise pour le transpercer avec le couteau à poisson qu’elle avait à la main. Nicholas se mit à prier silencieusement pour qu’elle ne le fasse pas. Elle en était parfaitement capable. Il le savait.

Un lourd silence s’installa. Il fut interrompu par le bruit d’une chaise tombant sur le sol. Vance s’était brusquement levé pour sortir à grand pas de la pièce où il dînait avec Violette, Nicholas, leur oncle Paul et leurs cousins : Elosia, Théodore, Paul et Henrietta. Nicholas se leva pour suivre son frère. Vance lui échappa rapidement mais Nicholas savait où le trouver. Bientôt, il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son frère et le vit assis à son bureau, les yeux fermés, ses doigts en train de marteler furieusement l’accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » attaqua immédiatement Nicholas.

Vance ne répondit pas.

« Vance, nous avons des invités. Pour toi, ce n’est peut-être pas important car il s’agit d’oncle Paul mais...

-Je me fous d’oncle Paul, répliqua violemment Vance en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Qu’il aille pourrir en enfer avec tous ses rejetons ! »

Vance était furieux mais il n’était pas le seul. Après ce qu’il venait de dire, Nicholas l’était presque tout autant que lui.

« Comment peux-tu oser dire une chose pareille après tout ce qu’oncle Paul a fait pour toi ? Pour nous ! Il a même fini par accepter Violette alors que…

-Nicholas, tait-toi, le coupa Vance.

-Non. Il n’en est pas question ! Notre oncle ne fait qu’essayer de t’aider depuis la mort de père mais tu refuses continuellement la main qu’il t’offre. Pourquoi ? »

Vance ricana. Son dos quitta celui de son fauteuil pour se pencher. Il s’accouda à son bureau puis posa son menton sur la paume de sa main.

« Penses-tu vraiment que l’aide de ce cher oncle Paul n’a aucun prix, Nicholas ?

-Il est notre oncle. Pourquoi y aurait-il un prix à payer pour son aide ? »

Nicholas ne comprenait pas son frère. Nicholas n’avait jamais pu comprendre son frère. Le malentendu d’aujourd’hui n’était que la dernière incompréhension d’une longue liste.

« Il y a toujours un prix, Nicholas, affirma Vance.

-Il est notre oncle et on ne peut faire confiance qu’à la famille. C’est ce que père a toujours dit, contra Nicholas. Voilà pourquoi tu devrais accepter son aide au lieu d’organiser des orgies et aller avec Violette dans des bordels pour réussir les missions que le roi te donne. Oncle Paul connaît suffisamment de gens pour que tu n’aies pas à faire une chose pareille et Violette non plus. »

Nicholas marqua une pause. Il n’avait jamais compris son frère et son mariage avec Violette restait l’une des choses les plus mystérieuses au monde.

« Comment peux-tu lui faire faire des choses pareilles ? Comment peux-tu laisser d’autres hommes la toucher ? »

Vance sourit et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Les propos de Nicholas semblaient grandement l’amuser.

« Tu fais erreur, Nicholas. Quand nous invitons des hommes à partager notre lit, ce n’est certainement pas Violette qu’ils touchent... »

Nicholas pensa à se boucher les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce genre de chose sur le mariage de son frère et ce, même s’il se posait énormément de questions à ce sujet.

« Vois-tu, Nicholas, Violette a toujours préféré regarder…

-Vance, tait-toi, s’il te plaît. »

Vance haussa les épaules.

« Je ne fais que répondre à tes questions, mon cher frère. »

Nicholas soupira, las soudain. Pourquoi son frère refusait-il de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de lui expliquer ? Il recommença tout de même à lui poser des questions, plus tristement cette fois sans doute.

« Vance, comment peux-tu te vendre ainsi ? Toi. Violette. Qui sera le suivant ? Caleb ? Venec ? Phil... »

Nicholas se tut brusquement. Il venait de se rappeler de la scène qui avait provoqué le départ de Vance mais surtout de la question qu’oncle Paul avait posé. Vance était à nouveau livide et il se leva d’un bond pour s’approcher de Nicholas.

« Me crois-tu vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille ?

-Je... »

Nicholas hésita. La réaction de Vance pouvait prouver qu’il ne sacrifierait pas ses enfants pour le bien du Chien de garde mais… Mais c’était son frère et Nicholas n’avait jamais été capable de savoir quelles étaient les limites de son frère.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua, tout bas, Nicholas.

Vance rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Il ne sait pas ! »

Vance cessa de rire pour regarder Nicholas dans les yeux.

« Comment puis-je me vendre ainsi ? Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas cette question à père, petit frère ? »

Vance se détourna ensuite de lui pour rejoindre le fauteuil de son bureau.

« Ou à ce cher oncle Paul. Après tout, il est le seul à être encore en vie... » dit-il nonchalamment en s’asseyant.

Nicholas se figea. Que voulait donc dire son frère ? Il était sur le point de lui poser cette question quand une main se posa sur son bras. Violette. Il ne l’avait même pas entendu entrer.

« Nicholas, sortez, je vous prie. Il n’est pas question que cette conversation se poursuive.

-Pour…

-Nicholas, l’interrompit Violette, ne m’obligez pas à appeler Montillet. »

Nicholas regarda son frère. Il avait retrouvé la position dans laquelle il l’avait trouvé en entrant. Les yeux fermés. Ses doigts martelant furieusement l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Nicholas poussa un soupir excédé. On ne pouvait vraiment pas discuter avec Vance ! Violette le raccompagna ensuite fermement jusqu’à la porte. Dans le couloir, il essaya tout de même de plaider sa cause auprès d’elle, même s’il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Violette prenait toujours le parti de Vance, peu importe les circonstances.

« Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ? » finit par demander Nicholas d’un ton exaspéré à sa belle-sœur.

Violette observa Nicholas avec un sourire qui oscillait entre amusement et agacement. L’agacement finit par l’emporter.

« Vous n’êtes vraiment qu’une fleur de nave, Nicholas.

-Je…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Vous l’êtes forcément si, après tout ce temps, vous n’avez toujours pas compris qui a décidé de le vendre en premier. »

Violette l’invita ensuite à rejoindre les Travers qui dînaient toujours malgré le départ soudain de Vance. Elle lui dit qu’il était leur hôte maintenant car il n’était pas question pour Vance, comme pour elle, de retourner là-bas. Nicholas obéit. Il fallut un peu de temps pour que l’ambiance glaciale que le départ définitif de Vance et Violette avait provoqué disparaisse mais Nicholas aimait recevoir son oncle et ses cousins. Il fit donc de son mieux pour les divertir tout en pensant que Vance était vraiment stupide. On ne pouvait faire confiance qu’à la famille. Comment Vance ne pouvait-il pas comprendre quelque chose d’aussi simple ?

Ce n’est que plus tard, le dîner terminé depuis longtemps, quand Nicholas se mit au lit qu’il repensa à ce que Violette lui avait dit et qu’il se mit à réfléchir…

Oh non, pas ça. Tout mais pas ça ! Il n’en était pas question. Cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose comme ça !

* * *

_« Son cœur était à Hanovre. Il avait déjà plus de 54 ans lorsqu'il arriva chez nous. Nous l'avons accepté car nous voulions de lui. Nous rigolions de ses manières allemandes grossières et nous le regardions avec dédain… Pour ma part, j’aurais pu être de son côté au cours de cette époque. Aussi cynique et égoïste qu'il fut, il valait mieux qu'un roi de_ [ _Saint-Germain-en-Laye_ ](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint-Germain-en-Laye) _[Jacques Stuart] qui avait les ordres du roi de France dans sa poche et un essaim de_ [ _jésuites_ ](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compagnie_de_J%C3%A9sus) _dans son sillage. »_

 _De_ [ _William Makepeace Thackera_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Makepeace_Thackeray) _y, romancier anglais, à propos du roi George Ier_

.O.

Cette rencontre fut bien différente de celle qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt entre un roi qui n’était anglais que par acte du Parlement et un Chien de garde qui ne l’était pas encore tout à fait mais était-ce vraiment une surprise ? Ils n’étaient pas leur père. L’un comme l’autre.

Le Chien de garde venait de changer de maître et ce dernier avait aussitôt demandé à le voir mais cette rencontre ne fut pas un tête-à-tête. La reine y était présente et le roi y avait invité l’épouse du Chien de garde. Ils prirent le thé, ensemble tous les quatre, sans même vraiment discuter des affaires qui réunissaient habituellement le roi et son chien de garde.

* * *

_Il n’y a que les magiciens qui prétendent arrêter les tempêtes avec des paroles. Si une personne blessée, dont la plaie profonde montrerait des chairs écartées et sanglantes, disait à un chirurgien : « Je veux que ces chairs soient réunies, et qu’à peine il reste une légère cicatrice de ma blessure ; » le chirurgien répondrait : « C’est une chose qui dépend d’un plus grand maître que moi ; c’est au temps seul à réunir ce qu’un moment a divisé. Je peux couper, retrancher, détruire ; le temps seul peut réparer. »_

_Il en est ainsi des plaies de l’âme ; les hommes blessent, enveniment, désespèrent ; d’autres veulent consoler, et ne font qu’exciter de nouvelles larmes ; le temps guérit à la fin._

_Extrait de la correspondance de Voltaire, Lettre à M. *** – 1728_

.O.

Vance était dans son bureau. Il ne travaillait pas. Il était debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins du domaine. Il observait ce qui se passait dehors. Caleb et Venec étaient en train de suivre leur mère. Une visite dans les jardins puis dans les serres, encore en construction, était prévue depuis longtemps. Philippa aurait dû les accompagner mais elle était malade. Rien de bien grave, leur avait assuré Madeline qui veillait sur elle avec soin. Quelqu’un entra soudain dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Vance ne se retourna pas.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Depuis cette nuit de dispute qui avait eu lieu deux ans plus tôt, Nicholas, son frère, avait changé. Ces questions de Nicholas avaient presque entièrement disparu mais il avait commencé à observer son frère avec soin. Vance l’avait laissé faire. Que Nicholas voit et observe. Que Nicholas comprenne ce que les Travers n’avaient jamais eu l’air de pouvoir admettre. Le Chien de garde n’avait pas l’oreille du roi. Il n’était que son humble serviteur, son esclave même aurait-on pu dire parfois. Vance n’était qu’un chien qui devait obéir aux ordres de son maître, même les plus vils. Il n’y avait rien de noble ou d’héroïque chez le Chien de garde. Il ne faisait que suivre le bon plaisir de la Couronne. Dévier de ce chemin ne se faisait qu’à ses risques et périls. Nicholas, sans surprise, n’avait pas été capable d’accepter tout cela et il avait décidé de quitter Phantomhive à cause de ça.

Vance ne répondit pas à son frère. Nicholas, face à ce manque de réponse, soupira et quitta la pièce. Quand Vance se retourna pour se mettre enfin au travail, il trouva trois lettres sur son bureau : une pour lui, une pour Violette et une pour Elosia. Vance s’assit, ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Adieu Nicholas. »

* * *

_Tu peux plastronner, joli Georges, mais ça ne sert à rien,_

_Nous savons tous que c'est la reine Caroline qui règne, pas toi._

_Début d’un couplet satyrique sur la reine Caroline et son époux, le roi George II de Grande-Bretagne_

.O.

Un domestique fit entrer Vance et Violette dans le salon où ils devaient prendre le thé avec la reine Caroline, présentement régente du royaume car son époux était à Hanovre. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils voyaient la reine seule. Ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus. Le roi quittait Londres pour Hanovre régulièrement et au vu des relations orageuses qu’il entretenait avec le prince de Galles, celui-ci ne serait certainement jamais régent en son absence.

La visite de Vance et Violette à la reine Caroline n’était qu’une visite de routine. Le Chien de garde n’avait aucune réelle mission à remplir en ce moment. La reine voulait juste connaître l’avancée du Chien dans le contrôle du monde du crime londonien. Les progrès de Vance étaient lents mais sûrs. Il prenait son temps. Pour le bien de tous, il ne pouvait suivre l’exemple de Jonathan Wild complètement.

La conversation de Vance, Violette et la reine Caroline ne porta pas seulement sur le crime londonien. La reine pensa qu’il était de son devoir de demander quelques nouvelles du frère de Vance qui avait disparu sans laisser de trace l’année précédente.

« Mon frère ne désire pas qu’on le retrouve, votre Majesté, et je compte respecter ce souhait. »

Violette était d’accord avec son époux.

« Cela est triste. » répondit la reine.

Elle demanda ensuite :

« Comment se porte sa fiancée ? »

La question était loin d’être innocente.

« Elle vient d’épouser le baron Mansyll, votre Majesté, répondit Violette, et nous lui avons offert tous nos vœux de bonheur.

-Ce mariage ne vous déplaît donc pas ? » demanda la reine Caroline.

Elosia Travers venait d’épouser le baron Mansyll et son frère, Théodore, avait épousé la sœur du baron, Lucinda. Cette double alliance devait gêner les Phantomhive, non ?

« Nous n’avons aucun grief envers la famille du baron Mansyll. » lui assura Vance.

Mais ils pouvaient en avoir un contre le deuxième époux de la baronne douairière de Mansyll, Victor Fairbrother, qui clamait depuis trop longtemps qu’il était le descendant de Victor Phantomhive, comte Phantomhive, qui avait disparu des dizaines d’années plus tôt. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que ce Victor se proclamait comme le véritable héritier du titre. Vance l’avait laissé faire jusqu’à maintenant mais après ces deux mariages, décidé par le marquis de Travers, oncle de Vance Phantomhive, ce dernier avait décidé de faire surveiller plus attentivement Victor Faibrother. Vance, bien sûr, ne connaissait pas encore les véritables intentions de son oncle mais il n’allait certainement pas le laisser agir sans rien faire. Il était comte Phantomhive et le Chien de garde du Royaume. Son oncle Paul croyait-il vraiment pouvoir lutter et gagner contre lui ?

* * *

_Je sais qu’au moment où je partirai, mes pensées se tourneront vers toi. Mes pensées se sont toujours tournées vers toi, Vance, depuis le jour où mes yeux ont croisé ton regard bleu pour la première fois._

_Je sais que tu ne peux pas être mien, Vance, c’est à une autre personne que tu as choisi de te donner entièrement, mais même si tu ne peux pas être mien, la réciproque existe bien. Je suis à toi même si je n’ai, hélas, que bien peu de chose à t’offrir. J’espère cependant que ma vie suffira._

_Extrait de la dernière lettre de Samuel Henderson, marquis de Morton au comte Vance Phantomhive - 1730_

.O.

Vance était à son bureau. Violette était assisse sur ses genoux. Ils discutaient à voix basse des affaires en cours. La plus importante de toutes était sans aucun doute les manœuvres de Paul Travers contre les Phantomhive. Une des autres était l’éducation de leurs enfants, un sujet que Violette cherchait à aborder avec son mari depuis longtemps. Venec, Caleb et Philippa étaient des Phantomhive. Venec était même le futur comte. Peut-être était-il temps de leur donner l’éducation particulière que demandait la fonction du Chien de garde et de ses aides ? Après tout, Venec et Caleb avait maintenant plus de dix ans. Mais Vance ne voulait pas en parler. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il savait que c’était une chose à faire mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Il savait bien que Venec serait un jour le comte Phantomhive et le Chien de garde mais...

Quelqu’un entra soudain sans frapper. C’était un tout jeune homme, aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bleus qui, disait-on souvent avec un air suspicieux, ressemblait énormément à Vance. Il s’appelait Thomy et c’était le valet du marquis de Morton, Samuel Henderson. Thomy avait été formé comme domestique à Phantomhive et c’était Vance lui-même qui l’avait recommandé à Samuel. Thomy était un cadeau... Thomy était aussi, et surtout, un espion.

« Monsieur, madame, vous devez venir tout de suite, dit Thomy en se précipitant vers Vance et Violette. Monsieur le marquis… Monsieur Samuel… »

Thomy n’avait pas l’air de savoir comment continuer sa phrase. Il posa brusquement une feuille sur le bureau. Vance et Violette se penchèrent pour la lire. Vance interrompit rapidement sa lecture pour regarder Violette. Ils n’échangèrent pas le moindre mot et se levèrent.

« Montillet, suivez-nous. » lança Violette d’une voix forte en franchissant la porte du bureau de Vance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vance, Violette, Thomy et Pierre Montillet franchissaient en courant, ou presque, le pas de la porte du 333 Downing Street. Sur le chemin les conduisant à la maison de Samuel, Vance bénit leur séjour à Londres et les vêtements d’homme que Violette avait choisi de porter aujourd’hui, et heureusement – Heureusement ! - Samuel habitait tout près de chez eux.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Vance ne réussit jamais à se rappeler ce qui s’était passée après être entré dans la chambre de Samuel ce jour-là. Il l’avait vu, il le savait, mais il n’en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Tout ce dont il se souvenait de cette soirée, ce fut son retour au 333 Downing Street sur le dos de Montillet et l’ordre que Violette avait donné à leur majordome après qu’ils soient rentrés :

« Montillet, appelez Adler et Kasim et Fairwick. Je veux les voir au plus vite. »

* * *

_Car je passerai cette nuit-là par le pays d’Égypte, et je frapperai tout premier-né au pays d’Égypte, depuis les hommes jusques aux bêtes, et j'exercerai des jugements, sur tous les dieux de l’Égypte ; je suis l’Éternel._

_Exode 12 :12_

_Traduction du pasteur David Martin_

.O.

Théodore Travers entra dans sa chambre. Il était épuisé. Tout allait mal depuis quelques temps. Tout allait même beaucoup trop mal. Bien sûr, au début, rien n’avait semblé étrange. Qui aurait pu croire que ces objets qui disparaissaient continuellement de chez eux n’étaient pas que de simples disparitions ? Mais il y avait ensuite eu les vols et la mise-à-sac de leurs propriétés. Ils avaient parfois réussi à retrouver les objets volés mais sa famille avait dû payer le prix fort pour les récupérer.

« Nous méritons bien une récompense, non, votre Grâce ? Nous aurions pu les garder... » disaient à chaque fois ou presque les espèces de gueux qui avaient retrouvé leurs affaires et qui venaient les leur remettre.

Cela aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l’oreille. N’était-ce pas l’une des méthodes que le général des attrape-voleurs, Jonathan Wild, avait utilisé pour s’enrichir ? C’était Paul, le père de Théodore, qui avait fait en premier le rapprochement. Leur soudaine mauvaise fortune n’était pas le fruit du hasard et puisque Jonathan Wild était mort… Vance Phantomhive devait sans aucun doute être la cause de leur malheur. N’admirait-il pas le malandrin et ses méthodes depuis longtemps ?

Au début, Théodore avait trouvé les soupçons de son père ridicule. Vance était sans doute le Chien de garde mais c’était Vance ! C’était l’enfant, puis l’homme, qui se tenait toujours au fond de la pièce, celui qu’on ne remarquait pas. C’était cet élève de Weston qui avait laissé tous les autres étudiants profiter de lui avec un empressement et un plaisir suspect et contre-nature. C’était cet homme qui avait continué d’entretenir ces relations contre-nature après avoir quitté l’école. Le Chien de garde du Roi ne pouvait pas être un tel homme, n’est-ce pas ? Pour pouvoir le prouver, le père de Théodore avait essayé de réunir des preuves contre Vance à ce sujet mais il n’en avait pas trouvé. De mauvaise grâce, Paul Travers avait alors essayé d’utiliser un de ces maîtres-chanteurs qui utilisait les accusations de sodomie pour s’enrichir. Sans succès. Pire même ! Quelques jours après sa discussion avec ce maître-chanteur, ce dernier était venu accuser Patrick, le frère de Théodore, et Clayton, son cousin, de cet abominable pêcher tout en réclamant de l’argent à Paul pour qu’il se taise. Paul avait refusé et essayé de faire arrêter le traître mais celui-ci avait réussi à jouer les filles de l’air avant que les Travers ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Mais ce scélérat n’avait pas été le seul à disparaître. La plus jeune sœur de Théodore, Benedicta, avait bientôt manqué à l’appel et cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu’ils n’avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Mais les disparitions ne s’étaient pas arrêtées là...

Deux semaines plus tôt, le fils de Théodore, Lawrence, avait disparu. Enlevé par on ne savait qui. Ce fut ensuite le tour d’un des neveux de Théodore, Quentyn. L’enfant n’avait même pas un an. Un jour plus tard, Théodore et son père, Paul, apprirent la disparition de la fille aînée d’un de leurs cousins. Paul alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là, en disant qu’il avait une migraine terrible et qu’ils iraient, tous les deux voir, Vance le lendemain.

Paul avait été retrouvé mort dans son lit au petit matin.

Théodore était seul maintenant, depuis plus d’une semaine, et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu’il devait faire. Jusqu’à maintenant, c’était toujours son père qui…

Théodore se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine d’appeler son valet pour l’aider à se déshabiller. Il était épuisé. Théodore ferma les yeux. Pendant un court instant, il crut entendre des pleurs en provenance de la chambre adjacente. Sa seconde épouse, Lucinda, était dans ses dernières semaines de grossesse et l’idée qu’on lui prenne cet enfant qui n’était pas encore arrivé la terrorisait. Chaque nuit ou presque, elle pleurait.

Soudain, Théodore se redressa. Non, ce n’étaient pas des pleurs qu’il était en train d’entendre. C’était une sorte de grincement… Comme une porte qu’on ouvrait.

« Bonsoir Théodore. »

Il sursauta et faillit, même, tomber de son lit. Vance ? Que faisait-il donc ici ? Comment était-il entré chez lui ? Dans sa chambre ?

Lucinda…

Vance n’était pas venu seul. Un homme l’accompagnait. Non, pas un homme. Violette. Théodore la reconnut quand elle s’assit sur son lit. Vance resta debout mais s’approcha le plus près possible de son lit. Théodore recula mais il ne pouvait aller bien loin. Son dos toucha rapidement la tête du lit. Violette avait quelque chose à la main…

« Théodore ? » appela Vance d’une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas. C’était un couteau que Violette avait à la main et Nicholas, son cousin, le petit frère de Vance, lui avait un jour confié que Violette était parfaitement capable de s’en servir.

« Théodore, veux-tu revoir Lawrence ? » demanda Vance.

Son fils ? C’était donc bien Vance qui avait son fils. Avait-il aussi les autres enfants ?

Théodore ne répondit pas. Vance haussa les épaules.

« Ne suis pas le même chemin que ton père, cesse toute relation avec Victor Fairbrother et les enfants reviendront. Je te le promets. »

Théodore devait arrêter de se comporter comme un lâche. Ce n’était que Vance et sa femme. Ce n’était pas parce que Violette savait se servir d’un couteau qu’elle oserait s’en servir contre lui. Ce n’était que Vance et Violette, les deux pervers qui jetaient l’opprobre sur leur famille. Pourquoi avait-il peur d’eux ?

Théodore se redressa. Violette bougea. La pointe d’un couteau se pressa sur sa gorge. Non. Elle n’oserait pas...

Théodore sentit bientôt la pointe d’un deuxième couteau contre son ventre.

« Nous sommes cousins, Vance ! » s’écria-t-il, outré.

Vance se mit à rire doucement puis se pencha vers lui.

« Cousin quand j’ai du mauvais sang, je me le fais tirer. » répondit Vance avant de disparaître avec Violette aussi silencieusement qu’ils étaient entrés.

Théodore ne le crut pas. Vance. Ce n’était que Vance ! Et puis, un jour, Patrick, son frère, blessé, presque mort, fut laissé devant leur porte. Personne ne réussit à le sauver. Quand Victor Fairbrother et sa femme, la baronne Mansyll, vinrent lui présenter ses condoléances, Théodore refusa de les recevoir. Quelques jours plus tard, Lawrence, son fils, lui fut rendu. Théodore jura alors de ne plus jamais s’occuper des affaires du Chien de garde et il coupa toute relation avec la famille Phantomhive.

Vance et Violette n’y virent aucun inconvénient, évidemment.

* * *

_La haute naissance, quoique l’effet du hasard, donne des considérations & des prérogatives ; un nom illustre est presque toujours une ressource pour ceux qui ne sont pas favorisés de la fortune. L’imposteur dont nous allons parler sentoit à merveille qu’en se disant de l’illustre famille des Villeneuves, il réussiroit plus aisément dans ses desseins : c’est sous ce nom si avantageusement connu, & si ancien, qu’il quitta Fréjus, sa patrie. Quoique sa véritable origine fût très-obscure, il avoit, ce qui n’est pas incompatible, beaucoup d’élévation dans l’âme. Il embrassa la profession des armes, & parvint à être lieutenant-colonel en France._

_Les Imposteurs démasqués et les Usurpateurs punis, Esprit-Joseph Chaudon_

.O.

Vance, Violette et leurs trois enfants, Venec, Caleb et Philippa, c’est-à-dire la famille Phantomhive au grand complet depuis que Nicholas les avait quittés, attendaient dans le hall du 333 Downing Street des invités qui n’allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ceux-ci, en vérité, arrivèrent même plus vite que Vance ne s’y attendait.

L’Imposteur fut le premier à entrer dans la demeure des Phantomhive. Vance l’examina attentivement. Brun. Grand. Il ne lui ressemblait guère. Son nez était un peu gros et ses yeux trop petits et bleus. Il ne ressemblait pas à un Phantomhive.

L’Imposteur, son épouse, la baronne Myriell Mansyll, et leur fille, Théodora s’inclinèrent puis se redressèrent. Le regard de Vance et celui de l’Imposteur se croisèrent enfin. Vance se demanda pendant un court instant si l’Imposteur lui en voulait. Ce dernier avait dû rapidement comprendre que Vance lui avait petit à petit retiré tous ses soutiens et ce, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus d’autre solution que de parlementer directement avec Vance et ainsi régler cette affaire qui durait déjà depuis de trop nombreuses années.

L’imposteur n’avait pas l’air heureux mais il aurait pourtant dû se réjouir aussi. Si Vance l’avait voulu, il aurait pu le détruire lui, et le reste de sa famille mais il avait choisi de ne pas le faire pour lui proposer un marché qui était sans aucun doute plus qu’honnête. La fille de l’Imposteur, Théodora, ne finirait-elle pas par devenir l’épouse du comte Phantomhive ? Quant à sa jeune sœur, Isaure, Vance avait promis de lui trouver le meilleur parti possible.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, cousin, dit Vance à l’Imposteur.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, cousin. » répondit celui-ci.

Si Victor Fairbrother avait eu un fils, Vance aurait sans aucun doute fait un autre choix mais cette situation ne s’était pas présentée et d’après ce que lui avait dit Madeline, qui avait examiné la baronne Mansyll sans que celle-ci ne se doute de son identité, cette situation ne se produirait jamais.

* * *

_« Celui qui porte une jaquette rouge est le préfet du dortoir ‘’Scarlett Fox’’ où résident les élèves d’un rang particulièrement élevé. C’est Edgard Redmond. Celui qui porte une jaquette verte, est le préfet du dortoir ‘’Green Lion’’ où vivent les élèves qui excellent dans le sport. C’est Herman Greenhill. Le garçon qui porte une jaquette bleu est le préfet du dortoir ‘’Sapphire Owl’’ où se rassemblent les élèves qui sont doués pour l’étude. C’est Lawrence Bluer. Et celui qui porte une jaquette violette est le préfet du dortoir ‘’Violet Wolf’’ où logent les élèves qui se distinguent dans une discipline artistique. C’est Gregory Violet. »_

_De MacMillan à Ciel Phantomhive à propos des Prefect Four._

.O.

Il y avait des choses qui ne semblaient jamais changer. Le Weston College était de celle-ci. C’était normal après tout. Weston était, et se devait d’être, une chose immuable et éternelle. Weston détestait tout ce qui ne voulait pas rester à sa place et tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas rester à leur place. Les fils de Vance, Venec et Caleb, étaient, hélas, de ceux-là et aujourd’hui, le directeur du Weston College, tout aussi permanent et impassible que son établissement avait demandé à voir le comte Vance Phantomhive parce que ses fils étaient incapables de rester à leurs places.

Vance aurait préféré que ce soit Violette qui vienne ici. C’était elle qui s’était toujours occupée de l’éducation de leurs enfants mais le directeur avait demandé à voir le comte Vance Phantomhive et il n’accepterait personne d’autre à cette entrevue parce que c’était ainsi. Le règlement et les traditions du Weston College l’exigeait. Vance ne pouvait se dérober.

Pourquoi ses fils n’étaient-ils pas comme lui ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas discret en commettant leurs méfaits ?

« Changer l’un d’eux de maison ? N’est-ce pas irrégulier ? demanda Vance après que le directeur du Weston college lui ait exposé l’idée qu’il avait eu et qui empêcherait certainement Venec et Caleb de continuer leurs crimes.

-Evidemment mais nous n’avons pas d’autres solutions, monsieur le comte. Ainsi que je viens de vous le dire, les jeunes Caleb et Venec profitent de leur parfaite ressemblance pour se moquer de leurs professeurs et de leurs camarades… »

Ce n’était pas une surprise. C’était une chose qu’ils faisaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance dès qu’ils faisaient face à des inconnues et avec la complicité de leur sœur, Philippa. Vance n’était pas du tout certain qu’un simple changement de maison soit suffisant pour les empêcher de faire une chose pareille mais il se garda bien de le dire au directeur du Weston College.

Deux mois plus tard, le directeur voulait à nouveau voir Vance. Il lui annonça qu’il comptait réintégrer Caleb à Sapphire Owl auprès de son frère.

* * *

_Dieu n’impose à chaque homme que ce qu’il peut porter._

_Extrait du Coran_

_(George Sale [1697 – 1736], orientaliste, traduit le Coran en anglais en 1734)_

.O.

Assis à son bureau, Vance, les bras croisés, écoutait le rapport de Dan Overton, membre d’un petit gang et espion du Chien de garde dans les bas-fonds londoniens. Rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire… Cela faisait un mois que rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire. Les bas-fonds étaient « calmes ». Maintenant qu’il avait réussi à installer et renforcer la position du Chien de garde dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, Vance pouvait peut-être se contenter de simple message quand tout allait bien, non ? Il n’aimait guère les traces écrites mais si rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire, un simple « Tout va bien » pouvait convenir sans que personne ne soupçonne de quoi il était véritablement question, non ?

Vance décida qu’il en parlerait à Violette plus tard puis se remit à écouter attentivement Dan Overton. Une fois, son rapport terminé, Vance le remercia et lui ordonna d’envoyer Kiera Way. Cette dernière arriva rapidement et le second rapport de la vie quotidienne de Londres commença…

* * *

_[Downing Street est] une jolie rue, tout particulièrement dans sa partie haute où se trouvent quatre ou cinq très grandes maisons, parfaites pour les gens d’honneur et de qualité. Chaque maison possède une très belle vue sur le parc de Saint-James ainsi qu’un chemin pour y accéder._

_Publicité pour les maisons de Downing Street parue dans un journal anglais_

.O.

Même après tout ce temps, Vance ne réussissait pas à se faire à la présence de ses enfants dans son bureau. Il savait que Violette avait raison. Venec, Caleb et Philippa étaient des Phantomhive. Venec serait un jour le Chien de garde. Ils devaient observer et apprendre. N’était-ce pas ce que Vance lui-même avait fait sans que son père ne s’en rende compte des années plus tôt, avant qu’on ne le découvre et qu’on ne l’implique réellement dans le commerce familial ? Violette avait raison. Les enfants avaient besoin de cet apprentissage mais malgré tout, il n’aimait guère voir son bureau aussi régulièrement envahi. La présence de Violette ne l’avait jamais dérangée mais celle des enfants…

« Nous avons rencontré notre nouveau voisin alors que nous nous promenions à Saint- James. » l’informa soudain Violette.

Leur nouveau voisin, c’est-à-dire monsieur Robert Walpole, chancelier de l’Echiquier de sa Majesté George le second.

« Que faisait-il ? » demanda Vance.

Devait-il ajouter à l’intention de ses enfants qu’il était toujours bon de savoir ce que faisaient les membres les plus imminents du gouvernement ?

« Il a nourri quelques canards puis a paisiblement repris sa promenade. » répondit Violette.

Rien de bien intéressant donc. Cette réponse donna tout de même une idée à Vance qui releva la tête de son travail. Peut-être étaient-ils temps de passer à autre chose que de simples histoires sur les affaires passées du Chien de garde ?

« Venec, Caleb, Philippa, décrivez-moi l’homme que vous avez rencontré.

-Pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille, père. Vous le connaissez. » répliqua aussitôt Caleb.

Son fils dut réprimer un rapide cri de douleur. Son frère jumeau, Venec, venait de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes pour avoir osé dire une chose pareille. Quant à Philippa, elle jeta un regard désabusé à ses frères puis obéi à son père.

* * *

_« Perdu ou ayant fui cette maison, un homme de notre paroisse a laissé sa femme et ses six enfants derrière lui. »_

_Note trouvée sur le portail du palais de St-James en 1736_

.O.

Ce fut une bien étrange rencontre qui eut lieu entre le Chien de garde et son maître ce jour-là. Le Chien de garde n’y assista pas, son maître, non plus, car ce dernier était à Hanovre. Ce furent donc leurs épouses respectives qui assistèrent à cette entrevue.

Violette plongea en une profonde révérence quand la reine Caroline l’accueillit. Celle-ci lui ordonna immédiatement de se redresser puis de s’assoir en face d’elle. Violette obéit. Un serviteur apporté très vite du thé et les servit. Les deux femmes attendirent son départ pour commencer à discuter.

« Comment se porte votre époux ? demanda la reine d’un ton inquiet.

-Il remarchera. » répondit simplement Violette.

Avec une canne pour le reste de sa vie mais Vance remarcherait. Au moins, il était en vie. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de… La main de Violette se crispa sur l’anse de sa tasse en pensant à ce qui s’était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Le manoir avait été partiellement détruit. Une partie de leurs serviteurs avaient été blessés ou tués. Venec et Philippa… Violette ne voulait pas penser à Venec et Philippa.

Caleb et elle devaient trouver qui avait fait ça, et le plus vite possible. Peut-être que quand elle serait de retour au domaine, Caleb aurait quelques bonnes nouvelles.

« Je suis en train de vous rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs. Je suis navrée, comtesse. »

Violette ferma les yeux. Devait-elle dire à la reine qu’elle s’était préparée à ce genre de chose quand elle avait décidé de s’enfuir avec Vance pour l’épouser ? Ou plutôt qu’elle s’y était sans doute mal préparée vu la douleur qu’elle continuait d’éprouver ? Mais maintenant, il fallait avancer. Violette le savait.

* * *

_« Voyez-le donc, ce misérable, cette canaille ! J'aimerais que le sol s'ouvre à cet instant et engloutisse ce monstre jusqu'au plus profond trou de l'enfer. »_

_De la reine Caroline à propos de son fils, Frédéric, Prince de Galles et duc d’Edimbourg._

.O.

Les Phantomhive n’étaient pas comme la famille royale. Vance n’était pas le roi et Caleb ne ressemblait guère au prince de Galles mais comme le roi et son fils, Vance et Caleb ne s’entendaient guère. Les enfants avaient toujours été l’affaire de Violette. Il n’avait véritablement appris à les connaitre que lorsque son épouse lui avait imposé Venec, Caleb et Philippa dans son bureau parce qu’il était grand temps qu’ils partagent tous ensemble le secret du Chien de Garde.

Quand Vance apprit le rôle que Caleb avait joué dans la dernière bataille opposant le roi et le prince de Galles, il pensa d’abord que c’était à Violette de se charger de tout ça. Mais Caleb avait aidé le prince de Galle à transporter sa femme, en train d’accoucher, hors du palais de Saint-James. Caleb était un Phantomhive, le fils du Chien de Garde, celui qui lui succéderait, et il avait comploté contre son futur maître. Ce n’était pas à Violette régler cette affaire. Mais le complice, ou plutôt le maître de Caleb dans ce complot, était le prince de Galles... L’homme qui serait un jour le maître de Vance et de Caleb.

Vance devait parler à son fils mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et lui qui n’aimait guère poser ouvertement de questions, au moment Caleb se trouva devant lui, le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

* * *

_Un patron de vaisseau, nommé Jenkins, vint, en 1739, se présenter à la chambre des communes. C’était un homme franc et simple, qui n’avait point fait de commerce illicite, mais dont le vaisseau avait été rencontré par un garde-côte espagnol dans un parage de l’Amérique où les Espagnols ne voulaient pas souffrir de navires anglais. Le capitaine espagnol avait saisi le vaisseau de Jenkins, mis l’équipage aux fers, fendu le nez et coupé les oreilles au patron. En cet état, Jenkins se présenta au parlement : il raconta son aventure avec la naïveté de sa profession et de son caractère. « Messieurs, dit-il, quand on m’eut ainsi mutilé, on me menaça de la mort ; je l’attendis ; je recommandai mon âme à Dieu, et ma vengeance à ma patrie. » Ces paroles, prononcées naturellement, excitèrent un cri de pitié et d’indignation dans l’assemblée. Le peuple de Londres criait à la porte du parlement : La mer libre ou la guerre !_

_Précis du siècle de Louis XV, Voltaire_

.O.

Vance était le Chien de Garde. Il était au service du Roi mais parfois, ce n’était pas Sa majesté qui avait besoin du Chien de garde. Vance était le Chien de Garde, c’est-à-dire l’homme que l’on venait voir quand on voulait une faveur de ce que certains appelaient le monde de l’ombre. Il était cependant rare – étrange ? – que la personne qui vienne demander ce genre de faveur soit le propre fils du Chien de garde.

« J’ai besoin d’une oreille, père, dit Caleb. Humaine. » précisa-t-il ensuite, rapidement.

Vance jeta un bref coup d’œil à Violette. D’un discret signe de la main, elle l’encourage à répondre à Caleb. Vance regarda ensuite son fils. Il semblait nerveux.

« Maître Jenkins n’a donc pas pris la peine de conserver son oreille coupée... » murmura Vance.

Caleb écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais il reprit très vite un air plus neutre. Avec encore un peu d’entraînement, il serait sans doute capable de cacher complètement ce qu’il pensait...

« La demande vient de... 

-Nul besoin de me dire qui veut cette oreille, Caleb. Je m’en doute. »

Violette prit un air pincé. Vance eut envie d’hausser les épaules en le voyant. N’était-il pas temps que Caleb comprenne enfin que peu de choses pouvaient échapper à son père ?

« Il y aura un prix...

-Je le sais, père. »

Vance sourit. Avec lui, il y avait toujours un prix. C’était une chose dont son fils semblait être de plus en plus conscient.

« Je ne ferais que te donner quelques adresses, Caleb. Cette affaire est la tienne. A toi de les convaincre de te donner une oreille… »

Son fils s’inclina et le remercia.

* * *

_Le premier genre survient originairement dans l’âme, de causes inconnues. Le second est dérivé dans une large mesure de nos idées, et cela dans l’ordre suivant. Une impression frappe d’abord les sens et nous fait percevoir la chaleur ou le froid, la soif ou la faim, le plaisir ou la douleur, d’un certain genre ou d’un autre. De cette impression, il y a une copie prise par l’esprit, qui demeure après que l’impression cesse ; et c’est ce que nous appelons une idée. Cette idée de plaisir ou de douleur, quand elle retourne dans l’âme, produit les nouvelles impressions du désir et de l’aversion, de l’espoir et de la crainte, qui peuvent proprement être appelées des impressions de la réflexion, parce qu’elles en sont dérivées._

_Extrait de « Traité de la nature humaine » David Hume – Publié en 1739_

.O.

Vance pensait être quelqu’un de patient et de calme mais son incapacité à marcher, qui oscillait entre l’aide d’une canne et l’incapacité totale à se déplacer, l’énervait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas être le Chien de garde s’il n’était pas capable de marcher !

Peut-être Violette avait-elle raison ? Peut-être devait-il totalement passer la main à Caleb ?

Mais Caleb était beaucoup trop proche du Prince de Galle et le Chien de garde devait être au service du Roi, pas de son fils. Vance ne pouvait donc pas lui céder sa place pour le moment mais peut-être pouvait-il l’associer plus complètement aux affaires familiales ? Caleb pouvait sans doute devenir ses jambes...

Vance soupira. Heureusement que Violette était aussi complètement associée aux affaires familiales. Elle savait comment discuter avec Caleb, elle, et si leur fils devait devenir ses jambes, Vance aurait très certainement besoin d’elle.

* * *

_La femme vaillante, qui donc peut la trouver ? Elle est infiniment plus précieuse que les perles._

_Son mari peut avoir confiance en elle : au lieu de lui coûter, elle l'enrichira._

_Tous les jours de sa vie, elle lui épargne le malheur et lui donne le bonheur._

_La Bible, Livre des Proverbes – chapitre 31_

.O.

Vance ne comprenait pas son fils et apparemment, il ne savait toujours pas comment s’adresser à lui sans que des cris ne commencent à résonner dans tout le manoir. Caleb et son maudit caractère ! Pourquoi avait-il ainsi pris la mouche ? La remarque que Vance avait fait sur sa belle-fille se voulait innocente. Il n’avait fait qu’exprimer un regret. Violette l’avait toujours aidé. Théodora aurait pu faire de même pour Caleb mais ses grossesses répétées l’empêchaient d’accomplir une chose pareille. Caleb ne pouvait le nier, non ? Bien sûr, Violette aidait leurs fils quand Vance ne pouvait pas le faire mais Violette ne serait pas toujours à ses côtés. Pourquoi Caleb n’essayait-il pas d’associer son épouse aux affaires du Chien de garde ?

Mais maintenant que Violette était intervenue, maintenant que la dispute était terminée et que Vance s’était retiré dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il repensait à ce que son fils lui avait dit. Caleb lui avait rappelé dans une phrase assassine que Théodora était la fille de l’Imposteur et que mieux valait sans doute ne pas trop grandement l’associer aux affaires liées au titre que son père avait convoité. Maintenant que Vance était seul et qu’il réfléchissait à cette dispute, il comprenait. Oui, Caleb avait raison. Théodora était la fille de l’Imposteur. Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ?

* * *

_Mon cher cousin, votre volonté d’accepter un cessez-le-feu permettant à ma très chère mère de se rendre au domaine de ses pères et mères nous a ravies mais votre lettre est, hélas, arrivée trop tard. Mère ne pouvait déjà plus voyager sans risque quand votre aimable message nous est parvenu._

_A défaut d’une visite de sa part, j’espère cependant que vous l’autoriserez à reposer pour l’éternité, tout près de sa mère, dans notre domaine familial._

_Extrait d’une lettre de la comtesse Aurore Fantomhive au comte Vance Phantomhive – 1741_

.O.

Cette rencontre fut bien différente de la première et unique rencontre qui avait eu lieu des dizaines d’années plus tôt entre le comte Vance Phantomhive et sa cousine issue de germains, Aurore Fantomhive. Leur entrevue fut beaucoup moins secrète et moins clandestine. Vance avait même informé Sa Majesté le Roi de la venue de sa cousine car, même si la famille de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, les Travers, se tenaient tranquilles maintenant, mieux valait se montrer prudent. Le Chien de garde, lui-même, ne pouvait être à l’abri d’une accusation de trahison quand il était question du Prétendant. Leur rendez-vous fut aussi plus long. Aurore et Vance eurent enfin l’occasion de discuter en toute tranquillité des affaires familiales, ils firent, l’un comme l’autre, preuve d’une retenue certaine au cours de cette conversation. Plusieurs années s’étaient écoulées mais leurs camps respectifs étaient restés les mêmes. Aurore soutenait encore et toujours le Prétendant et sa lignée tandis que Vance continuait d’emprunter la voie choisie par son père et sa grand-mère. Vance appréciait sa cousine mais il était conscient que cette ombre - ce regret aussi peut-être - se dresserait toujours entre eux. Aurore semblait le comprendre tout aussi bien que lui, ce qui était une bonne chose sans aucun doute.

Vance et Aurore se quittèrent le lendemain en bonne entente. Au moment de son départ, Aurore demanda :

« Me laisseras-tu aussi reposer ici, cousin ? »

La réponse de Vance fut immédiate.

« Bien sûr que oui, cousine. »

* * *

_Joue, enfant, sur le sein de ta mère !_

_Dans cet heureux asile, nul regret, nulle sollicitude ne peut t’atteindre. Les bras de ta mère te tiennent avec amour au bord de l’abîme, et tu regardes en souriant, dans ton innocence, les profondeurs du tombeau._

_Joue, heureux enfant !_

_L’Arcadie est encore là autour de toi. Autour de toi la nature libre n’a que de doux mouvements. La force virile, cherchant la volupté, se crée des barrières imaginaires, et le devoir et le but manquent souvent à la témérité._

_Joue !_

_Bientôt viendra le travail, l’aride et sérieux travail, et le plaisir et le courage manquent souvent au devoir impérieux._

_L’Enfant, Poésies de Schiller_

_Traduction par Xavier Marmier_

.O.

C’était un mauvais jour, un de ceux où Vance se réveillait et se levait avec entrain pour s’écrouler dès qu’il posait les pieds par terre parce que ses jambes étaient incapables de le porter. Après quelques heures de repos, il réussit à se lever contre l’avis de tous et de toutes mais surtout contre celui de Violette. Elle avait fini par le laisser faire parce qu’elle connaissait son entêtement mais elle l’avait tout de même supplié de ne pas quitter le manoir. Elle lui avait aussi demander de toujours garder leur majordome à ses côtés. Vance, après un instant de réflexion, avait accepté.

Il déambulait maintenant, au hasard, dans le manoir. Juste pour marcher. Juste pour prouver qu’il pouvait faire quelques pas sans autre assistance que celle de sa canne. Vance entendit soudain des pleurs. Il accéléra aussitôt le pas. Il n’aimait pas entendre des cris ou des pleurs au Manoir. Montillet le suivit d’un bon pas mais ne le dépassa pas. Vance le remercia intérieurement de cette aimable intention.

Les pleurs venaient de la nurserie et cessèrent soudain alors que Vance était tout proche de la pièce d’où ils provenaient. Il s’y rendit tout de même et y découvrit deux de ses petits-enfants, Catherine et Eléonore, dans une grande conversation emplie de babillage qui ne pouvaient certainement être compris que par des enfants de leurs âges. Vance soupira et se retourna. Son regard croisa celui de Montillet. La majordome semblait avoir envie de se mettre à rire. Vance leva les yeux au ciel et s’éloigna de la nurserie. Derrière lui, Montillet se mit à rire discrètement. Pendant un instant, Vance pensa lui donner l’ordre de cesser mais y renonça bien vite. Il préférait continuer de marcher.

* * *

_Sombre génie, ô dieu de la misère !_

_Fils du genièvre et frère de la bière,_

_Bacchus du nord, obscur empoisonneur,_

_Écoute, ô Gin, un hymne en ton honneur._

_Écoute un chant des plus invraisemblables,_

_Un chant formé de notes lamentables_

_Qu’en ses ébats un démon de l’enfer_

_Laissa tomber de son gosier de fer._

_Extrait du poème « Le Gin », Auguste Barbier_

.O.

Caleb était à Londres. Il y avait des émeutes dans la ville à cause d’une énième loi sur le gin. Violette l’avait accompagné dans la capitale pour l’assister. Quant à Vance, il était à Phantomhive, incapable d’agir car bloqué dans son lit ou dans son fauteuil à cause de ses stupides jambes qui persistaient à ne pas fonctionner.

Théodora était en train d’accoucher de son quatrième enfant. L’accouchement fut long et sans aucun doute éreintant pour la mère et celles qui l’assistèrent. Vance, aidé de Montillet, avait fini par aller s’installer dans l’un des salons proches de la chambre de Théodora. La nuit venait de tomber quand Magda, la fille de Madeline, vint l’informer de la naissance de la troisième fille de Caleb, Pénélope Christina Phantomhive.

Vance ne réussit pas à étouffer un soupir de soulagement en entendant le nom choisi pour l’enfant. Quand Caleb avait eu un fils, il lui avait aussitôt donné le nom de son jumeau et depuis la naissance de ce deuxième Venec, Vance avait peur qu’une fille apparaisse et que Caleb l’appelle Philippa. Il pouvait être tranquille maintenant… Mais seulement jusqu’à la prochaine grossesse de Théodora.

* * *

_Que Dieu protège notre gracieux Roi,_

_Longue vie à notre noble Roi,_

_Que Dieu protège le Roi !_

_Rends-le victorieux,_

_Heureux et glorieux._

_Que soit long son règne sur nous,_

_Que Dieu protège le Roi !_

_God save the King_

_La première version de cet hymne se trouve dans le « Thesaurus Musicus » de 1744._

.O.

Père était mort et mère était inconsolable. Ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise pour Caleb.

Père était mort. Ce père qui, quand il n’était pas question des affaires du Chien de garde, ne lui parlait toujours que du bout des lèvres.

Père était mort et quand Caleb reçut la lettre de sa Majesté le Roi l’invitant à venir le voir, il resta devant ce message sans savoir quoi faire alors que cela faisait pourtant déjà quelques années qu’il était devenu les jambes d’un Chien de garde qui ne pouvait plus guère se déplacer.

Père était mort…

Père était mort… Comme Venec et Philippa. Il n’y avait plus que mère… Mère ! Voilà ! Sa mère ! Elle, elle saurait quoi faire !

Caleb s’empara de la lettre du Roi et se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère.

…

FIN


	2. Note historique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes historiques relative à l'OS

**1699 – Les Whig Junto**

C’est le nom donné à un groupe de leaders Whig qui contrôle le gouvernement anglais entre 1694 et 1699. Les 6 plus grands membres de ce groupe (aussi appelé first Whig junto) sont : Sir Charles Montagu (chancelier de l’échiquier, premier lord du Trésor), Lord Somers (Lord gardien du sceau d’Angleterre et lord chancelier), Lord Wharton (« Comptroller of the Household »), le comte de Romney (Maître-général de l’Ordonnance), le comte d’Orford (Lord Amiral) et le duc de Shrewsbury (« Secretary of State for the Northern Department » et « Secretary of State for the Southern Department » qui deviendront , plus tard, le Bureau de l’intérieur et le Bureau des affaires étrangères).

**1701 - _Billy avec Benting joue à l’Italien…_**

Billy est un diminutif souvent associé à William, en l’occurrence ce « Billy » désigne le roi Guillaume III (Guillaume d’Orange-Nassau). Benting fait certainement référence à [Hans Willem Bentinck](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Willem_Bentinck_\(1er_comte_de_Portland\)), un de ses courtisans avec lequel on soupçonnait Guillaume III d’entretenir des relations homosexuelles… D’où le _joue à l’Italien_ …

**1707 - John Churchill, 1er duc de Marlborough, John Tutchin, William Gregg & Antoine de Guiscard**

**John Churchill** , comte puis 1er duc de Marlborough, est un général et homme politique anglais dont la carrière s’étend sur le règne de cinq monarques, du XVIIe au XVIIIe siècle. Il contribue notamment à l’accession au trône de Jacques II, père des reines Marie et Anne. Trois ans plus tard, Churchill abandonne ce mentor catholique pour le protestant Guillaume d'Orange, époux de la future reine Marie. Guillaume III le récompense pour son aide en lui donnant le comté de Marlborough. Churchill se distingue aussi dans les premières années de la guerre de Neuf Ans. La persistance du jacobitisme provoque cependant sa chute et son emprisonnement temporaire à la tour de Londres. C'est à l’arrivée sur le trône de la reine Anne, en 1702, que Marlborough atteint l'apogée de ses pouvoirs et s'assure gloire et fortune (source Wikipédia)

 **John Tutchin** est un journaliste dont les articles et l’activisme politique l’ont mené plusieurs fois derrière les barreaux. En 1707, il accuse la Royal Navy anglaise, mais surtout John Churchill, de fournir secrètement des vivres aux français. Il est arrêté et meurt la même année dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

 **William Gregg** est un espion écossais qui devient clerc du secrétaire d’état, Robert Harley, en 1706.

 **Antoine de Guiscard** (ou Marquis de Guiscard ou Abbé de la Bourlie) est un réfugié français, espion et agent double qui tentera d’assassiner Robert Harley en 1711.

**1708 – La reine Anne, Sarah Churchill, duchesse de Marlborough et** [Abigail Masham](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abigail_Masham) **mais aussi, le « Screw plot »**

Pour les trois premières, regardez le film « _La favorite_ » ? Sinon, je me contenterai de dire que Sarah Churchill, épouse de John Churchill, précédemment cité, était la favorite de la reine Anne avant d’être supplantée par sa cousine Abigail Masham. Il y a des rumeurs d’homosexualité sur les relations qu’entretenait la reine avec ces deux femmes et certaines de ses rumeurs sur la relation entre la reine Anne et Abigail Masham viendraient de Sarah Churchill elle-même.

Le « **Screw plot** » : en 1708, à l’intérieur de la cathédrale Saint Paul, on découvre que les vis des poutres du bâtiments ont été desserrés. On théorise qu’il s’agit d’une conspiration visant à assassiner la reine Anne et d’autres membres du gouvernement pendant une cérémonie pour la victoire d’Audenarde (bataille de la guerre de Succession d'Espagne remportée par le duc de Malborough et le prince de Savoir le 11 juillet 1708). Les Tories, par l’intermédiaire de la presse, accuse les Whigs du complot et la tension entre les deux parties augmentent. En vérité, même si cette conspiration a été retenue par l’Histoire, il semblerait que ces vis desserrées n’étaient qu’un défaut de construction

**1716 - Le cricket**

Non je ne vais pas vous expliquer les règles du cricket. Le manga l’a déjà fait avant moi et… j’ai toujours rien compris à ses règles, je vous l’avoue XD. Si la publication des premières règles connues du cricket date de 1744, le jeu existe depuis le Moyen-âge. J’ai décidé de placer la création du Weston College au moment de la montée sur le trône de Guillaume III (aux alentours de 1690 donc). Lucius est le premier Phantomhive à y aller et le match de cricket du 4 juin est une longue tradition de l’école qui date de ses débuts ou presque.

 **1717 - Les conflits entre George Ier et son fils / Jonathan Wild** (source Wikipédia)

 **George Ier** a toujours entretenu une relation médiocre avec son fils, **George-Auguste** , prince de Galles (futur **George II** ) mais les choses s’aggravent après son accession au trône. Son fils est plus populaire que lui et encourage les opposants politiques de son père. Une querelle importante a lieu en 1717 à l’occasion du baptême du second fils de **George-Auguste** , George-William. Suivant la tradition, **George Ier** nomme le Lord Chambellan, Thomas Pelham-Holles, duc de Newcastle, comme l'un des parrains de baptême de l'enfant. **George-Auguste** , n’appréciant pas Thomas Pelham-Holles, l’insulte verbalement au cours du baptême et celui-ci interprète cette insulte comme une provocation en duel. Tout ceci irrite énormément le roi **George Ier**. **George-Auguste e** t son épouse, Caroline, sont alors retenus dans leurs appartements sur ordre du roi puis sont bannis de la cour mais leurs enfants restent sous la garde de **George Ier**. Banni et n’ayant plus aucun contact avec son père, George **-Auguste** se rapproche encore plus des opposants politiques de son père.

 **Jonathan Wild** (1683 – 24 mai 1725) est le plus célèbre criminel britannique du XVIIIe siècle. Il invente un mode d'organisation qui lui permet de prendre la tête de l'un des gangs de voleurs les plus efficaces de l'époque et son talent pour manipuler la presse et jouer sur les peurs nationales le fait devenir l'une des personnalités publiques les plus en vue des années 1720.

**1718 - George-Auguste, prince de Galles (futur George II) et son épouse, Caroline d’Ansbach**

George Ier ne voulait pas que son fils ait un mariage arrangé et sans amour comme cela avait été son cas. Il voulait que son fils ait l'opportunité de rencontrer sa fiancée avant que les arrangements ne soient faits. En juin 1705, sous le faux nom de « Monsieur de Busch », **George** visite la cour d'Ansbach qui se trouve dans sa résidence d'été à Triesdorf pour étudier, incognito, une possibilité de mariage avec **Caroline d'Ansbach** , adoptée par sa tante Sophie-Charlotte de Hanovre. L'émissaire anglais à Hanovre, Edmund Poley rapporte que **George** est tellement pris par « la bonne impression qu'il avait d'elle qu'il ne penserait à personne d'autre ». Un contrat de mariage est conclu à la fin du mois de juillet et le 2 septembre, **Caroline** arrive à Hanovre pour son mariage (source Wikipédia).

Je sais que cela semble tout droit sorti d’une comédie romantique mais c’est bien ainsi que le futur **George II** rencontre son épouse…

**1720 - La décapitation de Charles Ier**

Les dernières années du règne de Charles Ier sont marquées par la première Révolution anglaise qui oppose parlementaire et royaliste. Cette révolution se termine par le jugement puis l’exécution de Charles Ier pour haute-trahison en 1649. La monarchie est abolie et une république, appelée Commonwealth d'Angleterre, est instaurée avec Olivier Cromwell à sa tête mais la monarchie est restaurée en 1660 et le fils de Charles Ier, Charles II, monte sur le trône.

Je n’ai fait que rapidement survolé cette époque avec ce recueil pour le moment (voir les drabbles de Vaughan et Cuthbert dans _Tirer sur sa laisse ? II_ ) mais pour vous résumer rapidement la situation des Phantomhive à cette époque : Cuthbert, comte Phantomhive, royaliste, est lui aussi exécuté pour haute-trahison tandis que son fils Victor disparaît sans laisser de trace. C’est le frère de Cuthbert, Vaughan, qui hérite du titre et devient le Chien de garde quand la monarchie est réinstaurée. Victor Fairbrother prétend être le descendant de ce Victor qui a disparu tandis que Vance est l’arrière-petit-fils de Vaughan.

 **1721 - La compagnie de la mer du sud (« South sea company ») et la « South sea bubble »** (source Wikipédia)

Il s’agit d’une société fondée en 1711 par Robert Harley (Celui qui a failli, entre autres, être assassiné par Antoine de Guiscard, voir la note de l’année 1707) qui se voit confier le monopole du commerce avec les colonies espagnoles en Amérique. Cette société succombe à la spéculation boursière et sa disparition prélude l'éclatement de la bulle financière de 1720.

 **1722 - La conspiration d’Atterbury** (source Wikipédia)

Il s’agit d’une conspiration menée par **Francis Atterbury** , évêque de Rochester et doyen du chapitre de l’abbaye de Westminster pour remettre sur le trône d’Angleterre la maison Stuart. Elle a lieu quelques années après la rébellion jacobite de 1715, à un moment où le gouvernement whig de George Ier est très impopulaire. En 1722, un certain nombre de conspirateur sont accusés de trahisons mais les preuves présentées au Parlement manquent, surtout contre **Atterbury**. Celles-ci consistent en quelques lettres et un épagneul (oui, oui, le chien) appelé Harlequin que le Prétendant James Stuart lui a offert. **Atterbury** échappe à la condamnation à mort mais il perd la position qu’il occupe au sein de l’Église Anglicane et est envoyé en exil.

**1724 - Jack Sheppard et Jonathan Wild (source Wikipédia)**

On a déjà parlé de **Jonathan Wild** un peu plus haut (note de 1717). **Jack Sheppard** est un autre voleur anglais célèbre, notamment pour ses évasions répétées de prison en 1724. Ses évasions le rendent même extrêmement populaire à cette époque. A chaque fois, il est arrêté et remis en prison par Jonathan Wild alors que les deux hommes ont travaillé ensemble par le passé. La première arrestation de Jack Sheppard par Jonathan Wild est en fait une vengeance de ce dernier car Sheppard s’est lancé à son propre compte. Cette danse d’arrestation/évasion entre les deux hommes dure de février à octobre 1724. Jack Sheppard est finalement pendu en novembre. Quant à Jonathan Wild, cette lutte le rend moins populaire aux yeux du public londonien et c’est plus ou moins le début de sa chute.

1735 - **Robert Walpole et Downing Street**

 **Robert Walpole** , créé comte d’Orford en 1742, fait partie du parti Whig et est considéré comme le véritable premier Ministre de Grande-Bretagne, bien que ce terme n’existe pas à l’époque. En septembre 1735, il déménage au 10 Downing Street. C’est toujours, aujourd’hui, le lieu de résidence officielle (et lieu de travail) du Premier ministre anglais.

**1743 - La Grande Bretagne et le gin (« Gin craze » et les diverses lois sur le gin)**

Le gin est, en fait, une parfaite alternative au brandy français, à une époque de conflits religieux et politiques entre le France et la Grande-Bretagne. Entre 1689 et 1697, le gouvernement britannique passe une série de lois visant à restreindre l’importation de brandy français et à encourager la production de gin anglais. Le gin devient alors extrêmement populaire auprès de la classe ouvrière, surtout à Londres. Ceci crée une épidémie d’ivresses extrêmes que l’on appelle « Gin craze » (qu’on peut traduire littéralement par « folie du gin ») au début du XVIIIème. Cette « épidémie » provoque, bien sûr, un mouvement d’indignation morale et une nouvelle série de mesures législatives qui a pour but, cette fois, de restreindre la consommation du gin.

Cinq lois (1729, 1736, 1743, 1747 et 1751) sont successivement mises en vigueur dans le pays. Celle de 1736 impose de payer une taxe de 20 shillings par gallon à la production et une licence de distribution de £50 (Ce qui équivaut, aujourd’hui, à plus de 9000 euros). Cette loi provoque des émeutes. Personne n’achète la licence de distribution et le commerce du gin se fait par contrebande. Rebelote en 1743 où le Parlement essaie de durcir la loi… Nouvelles émeutes. Finalement, la loi de 1743 abroge plus ou moins celle de 1736 en diminuant les taxes imposées et en réduisant les peines encourues en cas de violation de la loi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Le jardin de Violette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931638) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
